Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes
by Khali's Words
Summary: Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que le cuisinier entende cette fameuse chanson qui ravive en lui des souvenirs douloureux. Première fanfiction, écrite au fil de l'eau donc VOILA. Plusieurs Lemons, le rating M est carrément justifié !
1. Premier Pas

Ohayo minna !

Donc voici ma première fic ! J'espère que vous aimerez et j'attends vos avis.

**Disclaimer:** M. Eiichiro Oda possède tous les personnages présents dans ce chapitre. Dommage...

**Rating: **T pour ce chapitre !

**Note: **J'essaie un minimum de suivre le cours de l'histoire, mais il y aura peut être de petits changements...

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

><p>Connaissez vous l'histoire de Monkey D. Luffy ?<p>

Ce jeune pirate qui, à la sueur de son front forma un équipage composé de : Zorro le bretteur, Nami la navigatrice, Usopp l'inventeur, Sanji le cuisinier, Chopper le renne, Nico Robin l'archéologue, Franky le cyborg et Brook le musicien.

Ces personnages vivent de multiples aventures, plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, mais aussi plus belles et plus grandes à chaque fois.

Sur Grand Line, la route de tous les périls, ils ont combattu beaucoup de pirates, de marines et même des personnes du gouvernement comme le CP9. Ce ne fut pas toujours une tache facile, mais ils s'en sont toujours sortis.

PREMIER PAS

Malgré le fait que ces pirates échappent toujours à la mort, il y a une chose à laquelle Luffy et Zorro n'ont pas pu échapper : l'amour.  
>Oui, ils le savaient depuis le début. Depuis l'intégration dans l'équipage de Zorro, Luffy ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder lorsqu'il dormait. Il pensait souvent à lui, réciproquement. Zorro eut un pincement au cœur lorsque Nami entra dans l'équipage : il était heureux que ce dernier puisse enfin s'agrandir mais il se sentait si bien avec Luffy seul à ses côtés.<p>

Pendant tout ce temps, ils ont réussi à cacher leur amour tant bien que mal, en essayant d'oublier grâce aux combats. Mais le jour où Zorro fut possédé par un démon marin, tous les sentiments de Luffy le submergèrent d'un coup. Lorsque Zorro creusa deux plaies sur le torse de Luffy avec ses katanas, il revint à lui et fut dépossédé. Luffy était assis par terre, sur les genoux. Il s'assit devant lui et passa son doigt le long de ses plaies. En voyant le résultat de son œuvre, ses sentiments ne pouvaient plus être contrôlés.

Il embrassa Luffy.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il l'embrassa doucement. Lèvres contre lèvres, pour ne pas le brusquer. Luffy fut d'abord étonné de cet amour si soudain, au point que ces yeux restèrent grands ouverts. Zorro s'éloigna légèrement, colla son front à celui de Luffy, prit ses mains dans les siennes et murmura :

" Je t'aime, Luffy. Je t'aime tellement... "

À ces mots, Luffy sortit de sa transe et comprit enfin : son amour était réciproque. Oui, cette personne qu'il a tant aimé, l'aimait à son tour.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite et rejoignit le rythme de celui de Zorro.

Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon, et l'embrassa en guise de réponse. Cette fois, ses yeux étaient clos.

Ce baiser commença comme le précédent : leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, se cherchaient, pour finalement se presser les unes contre les autres. Un baiser aussi doux que la chute d'un pétale de fleur de cerisier.

Luffy enlaça Zorro de ses bras. Il l'aimait tellement. À ce moment là, il savait qu'il le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. Il serait prêt à tout pour lui. Il voudrait mourir pour lui.

Zorro, quant à lui, pleurait silencieusement. Mais ce n'étaient plus des larmes de tristesse ou de regret : c'étaient des larmes de bonheur, d'amour et de passion. Il voulait que ce moment dure une éternité, qu'il ne cesse jamais. Il voulait être aux côtés de Luffy pour toujours. Il voulait sentir sa peau, sa chaleur, son odeur.

Le baiser prit de l'ampleur : les lèvres s'entrouvrirent lentement, pour laisser passer leur langue. Elles commencèrent par se caresser en douceur. Ils n'en tenaient plus, leur passion devait se montrer. Ils s'embrassèrent alors passionnément. Leur langue effectuaient une danse sur le rythme de leur cœur. Elles se chamaillaient, et se réconfortaient. Elles montraient la passion de leur amour.

Zorro mordilla doucement la lèvre de Luffy, tout en la caressant avec sa langue. Luffy était submergé par tant d'émotions. Il voulait un contact direct avec sa peau. Il sentit son odeur suave et passa sa main sous son T-shirt. Il effleura ses abdos si biens sculptés et y sentit l'amour qui se dégageait du corps de Zorro. Il caressa ensuite son torse, musclé à souhait : ni trop, ni pas assez. Il continua ses caresses sans savoir ce qu'elles prodiguaient à Zorro. Elles le faisaient frissonner de partout, le long de la colonne vertébrale, de la nuque. Ces caresses ne faisaient que renforcer l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

Zorro avait envie de montrer à Luffy à quel point il l'aimait. Il prit alors ses mains caressantes et les posa derrière sa nuque. Il éloigna lentement ses lèvres de celles de Luffy, détacha son chapeau de paille et le posa sur le sol. Il allongea doucement Luffy, si doucement qu'on eut l'impression qu'il posait à terre une vitre brisée mal rafistolée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se brise. Il voulait faire durer cet instant.

Luffy ouvra alors ses yeux restés clos. Zorro approcha sa bouche de son oreille, et susurra :

" Je te veux pour toujours. Je veux ne faire qu'un avec toi. "

Les joues de Luffy rougirent. Lui aussi en avait envie. Il voulait que Zorro n'appartienne qu'à lui. Il voulait que Zorro soit son premier amour, et son dernier.

Le temps s'accéléra. Zorro retira la chemise de Luffy déjà ouverte, avec précaution : ses plaies étaient toujours là et le narguaient. Son cœur cessa de battre. Il se figea. Il avait tant de remords. Pouvait il exprimer son amour comme il le voulait après lui avoir fait tant de mal ?

Luffy fut troublé par son arrêt soudain, et le vit fixant ses plaies :

" Tu ne l'as pas fais de ton propre gré. Ce n'est rien. Je ne souffrirai plus tant que tu m'aimeras. "

Une larme coula sur la joue de Zorro et vint se déposer sur le ventre de Luffy. Une seule larme.

Son cœur se remit à battre de plus belle. Ces mots étaient ceux qu'il voulait entendre.

Luffy se leva légèrement et embrassa tendrement Zorro. Il lui souffla:

" Je t'aime, pour toujours. "

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Zorro rendit son baiser à Luffy qui s'allongea de nouveau. Il sentait quelque chose qui lui chatouillait au creux du ventre : il ne tenait plus, mais voulait que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible.

Pour l'aider à continuer, Luffy enleva le T-shirt de Zorro en le faisant glisser le long de son corps Leurs doigts brûlaient au contact de leur peau. Tout comme leurs lèvres qui mourraient d'envie de sentir celles de l'autre. Zorro s'assit sur Luffy, tint ses mains plaquées au sol et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut de petits bisous un peu partout : lèvres, joues, nez, paupières, nuque. Chaque baiser faisait frissonner Luffy. Chaque baiser lui donnait envie d'aller plus loin.

Luffy se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, plaça ses mains sur la nuque de Zorro, les passa dans ses cheveux et caressa ses oreilles de ses doigts. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses épaules, puis son dos pour finalement arriver sur ses hanches.

Les rôles s'inversèrent.

Luffy se retourna de telle sorte, qu'il se retrouva à son tour sur Zorro. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à un si brusque changement de place et ouvrit les yeux. Il le regarda et eut l'impression que Luffy pouvait s'échapper à tout moment. Il passa alors une jambe entre celles de son amant et l'enroula autour de son mollet. Il saisit ses hanches, les emmena jusqu'à lui et se réfugia dans le coup de Luffy. Ce dernier, amusé, lui dit :

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irai nul part sans toi. "  
>- " Je te fais confiance, je ne veux pas que tu m'échappes. Je ne veux pas te perdre. "<p>

C'était un moment intense. C'était LE moment.

Luffy se frotta contre le corps de Zorro dans un mouvement de va-et-vient. Ivre de lui, Zorro voulut retirer son short. Mais Luffy l'en empêcha, arrêta son mouvement et le regarda droit dans les yeux:

" Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça... "

Zorro s'assit, Luffy sur lui, et s'approcha. Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis les embrassa.

" Pour toi, je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra. "

Luffy sourit. Il demanda:

" On peut au moins finir ce qu'on a commencé, non ? "

Zorro se jeta sur Luffy, s'allongea sur lui et commença à se frotter contre lui. Doucement d'abord, en un mouvement régulier. Puis quand le plaisir augmenta, il accéléra de plus en plus. Il gémissait et Luffy poussait de petits cris. Ses sons les excitaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent ensemble le sommet de leur amour. Zorro poussa un long soupir et Luffy, subjugué par le bonheur, se mordit la lèvre et s'efforça de retenir un cri: les autres membres de l'équipage n'étaient pas loin.

Ils s'allongèrent tout les deux sur le côté, face à face, et s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Ils tremblaient encore du plaisir si fort qu'ils venaient d'éprouver.  
>En observant Luffy amoureusement, Zorro lança:<p>

" On ferait mieux d'y aller, les autres doivent nous attendre. "  
>- " Ouep ! "<p>

Zorro se leva et Luffy le tira en arrière. Il retomba assis, entre ses bras.

" Embrasse moi encore une fois, avant de partir. "

Cette phrase en disait long sur leur relation: il fallait qu'elle reste secrète. Zorro était tout à fait d'accord. L'équipage serait totalement remis en cause si leurs amis venaient à connaître leur amour.

Il se retourna, embrassa longuement Luffy.

Ils s'habillèrent et partirent main dans la main, la tête de Luffy reposant sur l'épaule de Zorro.

Ainsi commença leur histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Bon d'accord, y a pas grand chose mais c'est un joli début de romance non ?<strong>

Review ? ^^

**Luffy: **Oi ! Alors je suis uke ? c'est pas juste !

**Zorro: **-'. Je préfère mourir plutôt que d'être uke avec toi...

**Luffy:** Non Zorro ! C'est bon, c'est bon je suis uke !

**Alison: **T'inquiète Luffy, je ne te laisserai pas te faire dominer par cette brute ;)

**Zorro: **Oi ! Qui c'est la brute ici ? Tu me fais passer pour un guimauve...

**Luffy: **Guimauve ? Ou ça ? MANGER !

**Alison: **Non Zorro ! Oublie ça, je t'aime, tu es ma brute à moi !

**Luffy: **C'est MON Zorro !

**Zorro: **C'est bon, on se calme, je t'aime Luffy.

**Luffy & Alison: **GUIMAAAUVE !

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	2. Accidents

Ohayo :P

Voilà le second Chapitre qui tourne toujours autour de Zorro x Luffy. Quelques indices de la suite des événements sont dévoilés alors gardez les yeux grand ouverts ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^.

**Disclamer: **Tous les personnages ici présents sont la propriété exclusive de M. Eiichiro Oda sensei ( mon grand maître :p ). Mais je prendrais volontier Luffy... et tout l'équipage... et tous les perso pendant qu'on y est...

**Rating: **K pour ce second chapitre !

**Personnages: **Zorro x Luffy et tout l'équipage de Mugiwara.

**Note: **Comme vous pouvez le constater, tous les membres de l'équipage de Mugiwara sont présent alors que l'histoire se passe à un moment où l'équipage n'est pas encore complet dans la version originale. Effectivement, petite modification...

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><span>AMOUR EN BATEAU<span>

L'aventure sur l'île continua sans que nos deux amoureux puissent renouveler ces moments à deux. Malgré cela, rien ne les empêcha d'échanger quelques regards complices.

De retour sur le bateau, ils purent enfin se réunir à l'abri des regards. Lorsque leurs compagnons partirent chercher des provisions, Luffy et Zorro restèrent en arrière. Zorro se mît à somnoler contre un mur. Quand Luffy passa devant lui, il ouvrit les yeux, l'entoura de ses bras et le tira jusqu'à lui. Luffy se retrouva assit sur lui. Zorro prit son chapeau de paille et Luffy se mît à bouder. Il croisa les bras et tourna la tête. Zorro, amusé, mît le chapeau sur ses cheveux verts et lui dit:

" Si tu le veux viens le chercher ! "

Luffy se retourna doucement, se pencha pour attraper son bien et brusquement, Zorro leva la tête et l'embrassa. Luffy en profita pour récupérer son chapeau. Dès qu'il l'eut en main, il se releva et partit dans la cuisine. Zorro qui ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer le suivit. La porte de la cuisine se ferma devant lui. Il l'ouvrit lentement, et quand elle fut complètement ouverte, Luffy lui sauta au cou. Ce qui eut pour effet la chute du jeune homme et de l'adolescent.

Zorro, qui tomba sur les fesses, fit mine d'avoir mal: il prit son visage dans ses mains et s'allongea sur le sol. Luffy s'approcha, inquiet. Il embrassa chacun des doigts de Zorro un part un, avec tendresse. Puis il le prit dans ses bras. Zorro retira ses mains de son visage, les yeux toujours clos. Luffy l'observait. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et murmura:

" Tu t'es fais avoir ! "

Vexé, Luffy se releva brusquement. Il fit mine de partir quand Zorro l'entoura de ses bras. Luffy tourna la tête pour mieux voir l'expression de Zorro qui embrassa sa joue. Ils sourirent et dirent tous les deux d'une même voix:

" Gomen... (désolé) "

Ils se mirent à rire. Zorro s'arrêta et regarda tendrement Luffy rire aux éclats. Il était toujours dans ses bras. Embarrassé de rire seul, Luffy se retourna pour demander à Zorro ce qu'il se passait. Il eut à peine le temps de dire un mot que Zorro pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter le temps d'un baiser.

Zorro relâcha son étreinte et libéra ainsi Luffy de ses bras. Ce dernier se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il saisit sa main et l'emmena à l'arrière du bateau. Une fois arrivés là bas, Luffy s'allongea sur le dos et observa le ciel, toujours en tenant la main de Zorro qui s'était assis. Il finit par déposer sa tête sur le ventre de Luffy. Ils restèrent là, sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que les autre reviennent de leur escapade en ville. Zorro s'était assoupis. En entendant les autres arriver, Luffy s'assit et caressa les cheveux de Zorro. Il soupira:

" C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. "

Doucement, avec précaution, il déposa des baisers légers sur le visage de Zorro. D'un doigt, il caressa ses paupières, son nez, puis ses lèvres. Ses propres lèvres prirent la relève de son doigt et il embrassa fortement Zorro pour le réveiller:

" Hé ? "  
>- " Les autres sont arrivés. "<br>- " Soka. Alors j'y vais. "

Il se leva et courut en direction de ses camarades. Mais Luffy utilisa son pouvoir pour allonger son bras et rattraper Zorro qui fut tiré à ses côtés:

" Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? "

Il enlaça Zorro et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Zorro rougit et demanda pardon à voix basse:

" Gomen... Je peux y aller maintenant ? "

Luffy acquiesça. Zorro se leva, prit le visage de Luffy entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis il courut vers Chopper et l'aida à porter un sac de viande. Bien sûr, à la vue de toute cette nourriture, Luffy bava. Il fonça alors vers Zorro mais glissa sur une feuille de journal. Il se retrouva à terre, sur Zorro, entouré de viande. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il vit Zorro qui rougissait à vu d'œil et il se mît à rougir lui aussi. Nami, Chopper, Sanji et Franky était figés derrière eux. Rapidement, Zorro poussa Luffy et rangea la nourriture en lui lançant des " Baka ! ". Luffy prit un morceau et l'enfourna sur le champ. Leurs compagnons se remirent à charger les provisions. Zorro et Luffy reprirent leurs activités habituelles même si leur cœur battaient à cent à l'heure.

ACCIDENTS

Ayant repris leur voyage sur la mer, toute la petite tribu était attablée dans la cuisine. Sanji venait de préparer un véritable festin. . Comme à son habitude, Luffy piquait dans les assiettes de tout le monde, Zorro y compris. Malgré cela, la conversation continuait, certains se dandinaient sur leur chaise, d'autres manquaient de s'étouffer. Quand soudain la dispute éclata entre Zorro et Sanji:

" Idiot de Love Cook, tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner ! "  
>- " Baka marimo ! Si tu continues à boire comme ça, d'ici la fin de la semaine on aura plus rien à boire ! "<br>- " Et alors ? Tu n'auras qu'à acheter des provisions. "

Ils se mirent à se battre, Zorro maniant ses sabres et Sanji ne retenant pas ses coups de pieds. Les autres qui les regardaient amusés, se mirent à rire. Sanji s'avança pour percuter Zorro d'un grand coup, mais il trébucha sur le pied de Nami qui laissa échapper un cri. Dans sa chute, il entraîna Zorro, surpris de ce brutal changement d'atmosphère. En effet, un silence pesant s'était installé. Zorro, encore un peu sonné de sa chute, ne compris pas tout de suite. Luffy se leva brusquement de sa chaise, et sortit de la salle en courant. Il lança:

" J'ai oublié quelque chose dehors. "

Zorro essaya de tourner la tête pour suivre les pas de Luffy, et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit: Sanji était tombé sur lui de telle sorte qu'il se retrouvèrent lèvres contre lèvres. Surpris, il se dégagea de sous le corps de Sanji en lui donnant un bon coup de poing au visage:

" Baka ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas bougé ? "

Mais Sanji était bien trop sonné pour lui répondre. Un gros bleu sur la joue, les yeux grands ouverts, il ne bougeait plus. Il a reçu un coup sur la tête, certes, mais pas assez fort pour le mettre dans cet état...

Nami fut la première à réagir: elle vida son verre sur la tête de Sanji qui reprit aussitôt ses esprits. Il se mît à chantonner des " Mellorine " en s'excusant. L'atmosphère se détendit un peu. Chopper remarqua que Luffy n'était toujours pas revenu:

" C'est vrai ça, notre capitaine ne rate jamais une occasion de se goinfrer pourtant ! " Ajouta Robin.

Sur ses mots, Zorro lança qu'il allait le chercher. Il sortit calmement, toujours dans ses pensées. Il savait très bien la raison pour laquelle Luffy était sorti. Il n'a pas supporté de voir Sanji l'embrasser, même involontairement. Sa réaction était quand même un peu exagérée... Mais après tout, c'est encore un adolescent.

Puis il vit Luffy sifflotant de l'autre côté du bateau. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de Zorro. Il avait cette petite mine réjouie que Zorro aimait tant. Un beau sourire niai sur son visage. Zorro le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Luffy inclina légèrement la tête et montra son chapeau de paille du doigt:

" Je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais laissé sur la tête de Merry ! "

Zorro secoua la tête. Il savait que Luffy mentait. En sortant de la cuisine, il portait déjà son chapeau. Mais il n'en dit rien. Si Luffy ne voulait pas en parler, c'est que ce n'était rien de très grave. Pour le rassurer il amena sa tête contre son torse. Luffy, pris par surprise, manqua de lâcher son chapeau. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Zorro. Il inspira et remplit ses poumons de l'odeur du bretteur. Celui ci prit le chapeau de ses mains et le posa sur sa tête brune. Luffy entoura Zorro de ses bras. Une fine brise passa, faisant flotter sa chemise. Il leva la tête, embrassa rapidement Zorro avant de retourner dans la chaleur apaisante de son torse.

Soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, laissant place à Sanji, suivi de Nami. Les deux amoureux s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre, le cœur battant, se demandant s'ils avaient été vu ou non. Apparemment, ils passèrent inaperçus. Sanji avait l'air dans les nuages, le bout des doigts sur ses lèvres: c'était bien la première fois qu'un homme l'embrassait. Tandis que Nami l'observait. Elle trouvait son comportement un peu étrange.

Soulagés de ne pas avoir été découverts, Zorro et Luffy se regardèrent et partagèrent un clin d'œil.

Lorsque Sanji remarqua enfin la présence de Zorro, il rougit et se remît à se battre avec lui. Luffy riait aux éclats derrière eux, et Nami avait l'air fatiguée de leurs batailles incessantes. Après quelques minutes, Luffy se dirigea vers les deux hommes pour les séparer une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il s'avança de trop près, et le pied de Sanji vint se plaquer contre sa figure. Il fut projeté par dessus bord et tomba dans l'eau.

L'événement fut si soudain que l'information ne monta pas tout de suite à leurs cerveaux. Zorro et Sanji s'arrêtèrent, clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux. Nami cria, ce qui fit tilter Zorro. Il plongea dans l'eau la tête la première, après avoir jeté ses katanas au sol. Il chercha Luffy, affolé. Puis il vit une lueur rouge vif: la chemise de Luffy. Il se dirigea vers lui en vitesse. Luffy coulait de plus en plus, ses yeux étaient encore ouverts et il se débattait comme il pouvait. De grosse bulles d'air sortaient de sa bouche. Il vit Zorro qui se dirigeait vers lui et, étrangement, il fut rassuré. Tout à coup, il arrêta de gesticuler. Les bulles d'air devenaient de plus en plus petites. Il ne sentait plus son corps, sa vision devint de plus en plus floue, jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres l'entourent totalement. À ce moment là, il sentit quelque chose qui l'attrapa par la taille et le remonta à la surface: Zorro. Une brise légère lui caressa les oreilles. Il était enfin sorti de l'eau. Il perdit connaissance.

Robin aida Zorro à remonter sur le bateau. Une fois arrivé, il posa doucement Luffy sur le sol. Une main sur ses cheveux, l'autre sur son torse, il commença à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Il pressait son torse à intervalles réguliers. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose: " Respire, s'il te plaît. Respire... " . Voyant qu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas, le désespoir le gagna et il se mît à pleurer en silence. Personne ne le voyait car il était trempé. Malgré tout, il continua de remplir d'air les poumons de Luffy. Chopper et Usopp le séchait avec des serviettes chaudes. Un silence plein d'angoisse s'installa. Sanji était tellement inquiet qu'il laissa tomber sa cigarette.

Personne n'osait parler

quand soudain, Luffy cracha de l'eau et toussa comme un fou. Ils étaient tous soulagés. Luffy ouvrit lentement les yeux, observa le monde qui l'entourait puis s'écria:

" J'AI FAIM ! "

Ce qui lui valut trois beau coups de poings sur le crâne: un de Sanji qui lança que ce dernier venait de manger comme quatre, un autre de Nami qui lui demanda s'il se rendait compte qu'il avait bien faillit y passer, et un dernier de Zorro qui affichait un léger sourire en coin. Il fut soulagé et reprit son calme naturel. Puis il laissa Luffy et partit dans la chambre.

Luffy se leva à son tour et se rendit dans la cuisine pour se remplir la panse: même s'il venait de manger, son petit tour dans l'eau lui avait creusé l'appétit. Tout en dévorant les restes du repas, il rougissait en pensant au bouche-à-bouche que lui avait fait Zorro.

Après avoir terminé son repas, Chopper lui conseilla d'aller se reposer quelques heures. Luffy se rendit alors dans la chambre où il retrouva Zorro qui enfilait des vêtements sec. Il était de dos, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Pendant qu'il enfilait son T-shirt, Luffy eut tout le loisir d'observer son dos droit, marqué de quelques cicatrices. Il s'approcha, comme subjugué par toutes ces traces laissées par les combats. Il les effleura du bout des doigts. Zorro, qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, se retourna brusquement faisant ainsi reculer Luffy. Il lança:

" Tu m'as fait peur. "  
>- " Gomen. "<p>

Il finit de mettre son T-shirt, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Luffy qui restait immobile, les joues en feu. Il s'allongea ensuite dans son lit et ferma les yeux.

Luffy, tête baissée, ne bougeait toujours pas. Une larme se mît à couler sur sa joue, puis une autre. Il sanglota. Zorro l'entendit, ouvrit les yeux et l'observa. Il lui demanda:

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? "  
>- " Arigato. "<br>- " Mh ? "

Luffy se retourna vers Zorro, en pleurs:

" Merci d'être toujours là pour moi. "

Il s'approcha de lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans le lit, Zorro berçant Luffy. Celui ci se retourna afin de se retrouver dos contre son torse. Zorro embrassa les cheveux de Luffy qui s'endormit calmement. Il prit sa main et observa chacun de ses plis, sentit sa douceur. Malgré toutes ses aventures, ses mains restaient les plus douces qu'il n'ait jamais touché. Il entoura Luffy de ses bras et s'endormit à son tour.

Luffy fut le premier à se réveiller. Toujours dans les bras de Zorro, il ferma les yeux, sourit et s'étira. Il pensa: " Quoi de mieux que de se réveiller dans les bras de son homme ! ". Il se blottit contre le torse de Zorro et réfléchit. Il ne pensait pas être aussi sentimental. Lui, un peu idiot, mais qui prend ses combats terriblement au sérieux. Il ne se savait pas aussi " uke ". Il pensa au baiser involontaire de Sanji et Zorro et son visage afficha une légère grimace. Il leva la tête et observa Zorro: il dormait paisiblement, toujours avec un petit air sévère sur son visage. Malgré tout, son expression restait sincère. Luffy pensa à voix haute:

" Alors comme ça, tu es mon seme ? "

Le souffle de Zorro chatouillait le nez de Luffy. Il le regardait intensément dormir. Il resta ainsi à l'observer pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Zorro ouvre les yeux. Luffy lui parla doucement:

" Salut toi ! "

Zorro prit son menton entre le pouce et l'index, le leva légèrement et embrassa Luffy. Un doux baiser. Si doux que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine. Zorro caressa le ventre de Luffy qui s'exclama:

" Arrête tu me chatouilles ! "

Mais Zorro continua de plus belle. Luffy pleurait de rire. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et gigotait dans tous les sens. Zorro était d'humeur provocatrice:

" Ahah ! Arrête de bouger comme ça, tu es lourd tu sais ! On va finir par tomber ! "  
>- " Baka ! Arrête de te moquer de moi ! "<p>

Soudain, Zorro entendit des bruits de pas s'approchant dangereusement de la chambre. Il arrêta de titiller Luffy et le poussa hors du lit. Il tomba sur le sol, tête la première. Zorro fit mine de dormir pendant que Luffy se releva de sa chute:

" Oi, Zorro. Ça va pas de me pousser comme ça ? "

La porte s'ouvra sur Chopper et Sanji. Zorro continua de faire semblant de somnoler pendant que Luffy, debout, frotta son front devenu rouge, un peu déboussolé: il y a une minute, il était encore en train de s'esclaffer dans les bras de Zorro et voilà qu'il se retrouve hors du lit devant Sanji et Chopper. Ce dernier lui demanda comment il se sentait et lui donna quelques médicaments. Sanji toisa Zorro et lui cria:

" Oi, marimo ! "

Comme il ne répondait pas, il s'avança et lui balança un coup de pied au visage:

" Hé ? "  
>- " Ramène toi, on a besoin de ton aide là haut. "<br>- " Crétin ! C'est comme ça qu'on réveille les gens maintenant ? "

Zorro était vraiment contrarié: non seulement Sanji avait interrompu son réveil aux cotés de Luffy, mais en plus il l'a provoqué. Ces temps-ci, il avait remarqué que Sanji le provoquait de plus en plus souvent d'ailleurs. Il avait l'air de perdre tous ses moyens chaque fois que Zorro l'approchait. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se battre, alors il se leva et passa devant Sanji, impassible. Le beau blond qui s'était déjà préparé à riposter contre une éventuelle attaque du bretteur, se froissa de cette indifférence. Il marcha rapidement et sortit de la chambre: à croire qu'il était vexé que Zorro ne se soit pas énervé.

D'un regard, Zorro supplia Luffy de lui pardonner. Mais il l'ignora, blessé d'avoir été poussé sans explication préalable. Zorro n'insista pas et partit rejoindre Sanji. De toute manière, ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Chopper était toujours en train de s'occuper des petites blessures superficielles de Luffy qui geignait à chaque fois qu'il frôlait ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure. Mais le petit restait serein, ayant pris l'habitude des gigotements incessants de son capitaine. Et puis, une lueur brillait dans ses yeux: il idolâtrait Luffy: sa joie de vivre et ses bêtises ne l'empêchaient jamais d'être étonnamment puissant lors de ses combats. Ils se jura de devenir grand et fort comme son nakama. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que Luffy avait arrêté de gesticuler pour l'observer, ce qui le mît mal à l'aise:

" Qu... Euh... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? "

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite, inclinant légèrement la tête. Il afficha son plus beau sourire et répondit:

" Tu es vraiment le meilleur Chopper ! "  
>- " Baka ! Je suis pas content du tout que tu me fasse des compliments, tais toi ! " dit-il en se dandinant, les joues empourprées, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.<p>

Usopp qui passait par là, regarda Chopper avec une frog face (-') et lança d'une voix rauque:

" T'as l'air content... "

Zorro finissait de déplacer de gros tonneaux et des caisses de la cave jusque dans la cuisine, Sanji sur les talons faisant de même. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils contenaient, des provisions sûrement, mais s'en foutait royalement. D'un ton moqueur, il s'adressa au blond:

" Alors Baka Cook, on a besoin d'aide pour transporter ses caisses ? T'as pas assez de force on dirait... "  
>- " Ta gueule tête d'algue. Si je le voulais j'aurais pu les porter moi-même, mais ma douce Nami-san voulait que ses caisses soient emmenées dans la cuisine avant le coucher du soleil. 'Parait qu'il va y avoir une tempête. "<p>

Et la conversation prit fin.  
>Zorro avait en effet remarqué que de gros nuages gris s'avançaient à l'horizon et que le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une tempête parmi tant d'autre.<p>

Leur travail enfin terminé, Sanji commença à préparer le dîner et Zorro ouvrit brusquement le frigo, en sortant une demi-bouteille de sake. Sanji, gêné de cette intrusion dans son territoire, grommela. Zoro le remarqua et, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, s'amusa à fixer son compagnon tout en buvant de grandes gorgées de sa boisson. Le cuisinier qui découpait toute sorte de légumes à une allure folle, le regarda en coin, embarrassé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il perdit patience: il fit bouillir les légumes et se retourna violemment vers Zorro:

" Qu'est ce que t'as à me mater comme ça Marimo ? "  
>- " Je regardais comment tu préparais ta bouffe infecte, Sourcils en vrilles. "<br>- " Enfoiré... Tu veux vraiment mourir... "

Zorro s'était levé, prêt à parer une quelconque attaque. Et en effet, le dandy n'y manqua pas: les coups de pieds fusèrent pendant que Zorro les arrêtait facilement du dos de ses sabres. Il était clair qu'il était beaucoup plus fort que son adversaire, mais il ne se donnait jamais à fond dans ces batailles sans importance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zorro sortait de la cuisine. Il partit s'entraîner avant que l'heure du repas n'arrive. Sanji qui terminait de ranger la cuisine, semblait ailleurs:

" Ce pourrait-il que... Non impossible, ahah ! "

Il se mît à ricaner nerveusement, une pensée étrange lui passant par la tête. Il secoua celle-ci et plaça les couverts sur la table en bois.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fin du second chapitre ! Un peu de mouvement ne fait pas de mal ^^<p>

**Reviews ? ^^**

**Sanji: **Ah bah enfin j'apparais. Mesdemoiselles, je suis votre homme.

**Zorro:** Arrêtes de t'enflammer sourcils en vrille...

**Sanji:** C'est quoi ton problème Marimo ? Tu serais pas jaloux de mon succès ?

**Zorro:** Tu peux toujours rêver, personne ne s'intéresse à toi.

**Sanji:** QUOI ? Alison prouve lui le contraire !

**Alison:** Moi ? Euh, je...

**Zorro:** Vas y, tiens, Alison ! On va voir qui les lecteurs préfèrent.

**Alison:** Mais je...

**Sanji:** Baka Marimo !

**Zorro:** Cuistot de mes deux !

**Alison:** OH MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER A LA FIN ? *utilise son haki*

**Zorro & Sanji:** Euh... Gomen...

**Alison: **Bon bah demandons aux lecteurs qui ils préfèrent. Luffy je te laisse faire l'annonce.

**Luffy:** Votez pour Zorro !

**Alison, frappant Luffy:** Baka ! Bon, mesdemoiselles ( messieurs ? ), veuillez voter pour le personnage de votre choix.

**A bientôt, pour le prochain chapitre !**_  
><em>


	3. Révélations

**Ohayo minna !**

Alors, voilà, comme l'indique le titre, beaucoup de révélations dans ce chapitre, et surtout... le premier lemon !

**Disclaimer: **En gros je m'éclate avec l'univers de Eiichiro Oda sensei.

**Rating: **M ! Attention lemon ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !

**Personnages: **ZorroxLuffy et tout l'équipage de Mugiwara.

**Note: **C'est bien sûr du Yaoi c à d Romance entre hommes. Donc homophobes, dîtes bonjour à la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><span>RÉVÉLATIONS<span>

La tempête commençait à gronder dehors pendant que l'équipage de Mugiwara mangeait jovialement à l'intérieur. Il trinquèrent:

" Au futur guerrier des mers ! " commença fièrement Usopp.  
>- " Et à la guérison de toutes les maladies ! " continua Chopper.<br>- " À ma futur carte des océans ! " hoqueta Nami.  
>- " Aux joies de la danse, yeah baby ! " lança Franky.<br>- " À nos ancêtres. " dit Robin sur un ton posé, le sourire au lèvre.  
>- " À All Blue ! " clama Sanji.<br>- " Au futur plus grand escrimeur du monde. " essaya Zorro, se prenant au jeu.  
>- " À LA BOUFFE ! " cria Luffy.<p>

Pam ! Le visage de Luffy fut décoré de six traces rouges ( Robin et Brook n'ayant pas frappé l'adolescent ).

" Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? "  
>- " Baka ! T'as complètement cassé l'ambiance ! " cracha Usopp.<br>- " Allez Luffy fais un effort... " demanda Chopper.  
>- " ... " Luffy réfléchissait.<p>

- " Yo ho ho ho ! " commenta Brook.  
>- " À moi, Monkey D. Luffy, qui deviendra Seigneur des pirates. "<p>

Silence. Tout le monde était ébahi devant le sérieux de Luffy qui sortait des bêtises deux minutes plus tôt. Très vite, ils s'acclamèrent tous en cœur: " Ouais ! ", et burent, chacun différemment: Robin prenait de petites gorgées, pendant que Luffy buvait tout d'une traite. Au bout d'une heure Nami, un peu pompette, s'approcha de Luffy et lui demanda:

" Luffy, on est nakama, hein ? "

Ça question était posée d'un ton étrange, comme si elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de la part du brun. Elle le fixait, le nez rendu rose par l'alcool. Luffy, un peu ivre, afficha une expression d'incompréhension. Nami tenait pourtant bien l'alcool. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la table et vit toutes les bouteilles de sake: bon c'est vrai qu'elle avait un peu forcé.

" Bah oui, mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ? "  
>- " Comme ça... "<br>- " T'inquiète pas Nami ! Je t'aime et on sera nakama pour toujours ! "  
>- " Mh... "<p>

Luffy avait l'impression que Nami n'était pas vraiment ivre, mais plutôt qu'elle réfléchissait. Oui, elle regardait les étoiles et semblait... ailleurs. Luffy n'aimait pas voir ses compagnons tristes. Alors il approcha son visage de celui de Nami.

Pam, pam ! Le bruit des deux claques résonna un certain temps. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers la source de ce son: Nami. Elle observait Luffy comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Les larmes aux yeux, elle cria:

" Espèce de salle pervers ! Ça va pas de m'embrasser comme ça ? "  
>- " M... Mais... "<br>- " Quoi Mais ? "

Le sang de Sanji ne fit qu'un tour. Il attrapa Luffy par le col de sa chemise et lui parla brutalement:

" Comment est-ce que tu as pu oser toucher à ma princesse ? "  
>- " Mais je... Enfin elle... "<br>- " Explique toi ! "

Plus personne ne parlait, ni ne bougeait. C'est à peine s'ils osaient respirer. Zorro regardait Luffy en essayant de comprendre.

" Sanji-kun, laisse... "  
>- " Non, Nami-chan. Je ne tolère pas que l'on touche à une aussi jolie jeune femme que toi. " Sanji ajouta à l'intention de Luffy: " Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé sous son charme ? Parce que Nami-san est déjà amoureuse de moi et... "<br>- " Sanji, arrête de dire des choses que tu ne penses pas... " lança Nami, les joues couleur cramoisi.  
>- " J'ai fais ça parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit triste. " le coupa le brun.<br>- " Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Après que tu... "

Mais Sanji fut coupé par son capitaine. Les trois mots que celui-ci prononça lui firent lâcher prise. Nami, Chopper, Usopp, Franky et Brook écarquillaient les yeux ( enfin les orbites pour Brook ). Robin sortit un instant la tête du livre qu'elle lisait, puis se remît à sa lecture la seconde d'après. Zorro, quant à lui, ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler, mais la referma. Sanji tomba sur sa chaise, sans quitter Luffy des yeux. Il balbutia:

" Tu.. Tu es... "  
>- " Gay. " termina le brun.<p>

Puis il sortit de la salle en titubant un peu, laissant ses compagnons seuls avec leurs questions.

Le lendemain, la journée prit un cours tout à fait habituel. Personne n'avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé la veille et, à vrai dire, Luffy leur en était reconnaissant. Dans l'après-midi, il partit pêcher avec Chopper et Usopp qui lui parlaient comme si de rien n'était. Ils riaient et s'amusait de leur pêche médiocre. Luffy aussi riait, mais il paraissait un peu moins entrain que d'habitude. Puis la petite bande aperçut Sanji arrivant à pas lents derrière eux. Il avançait tête baissée, triturant ses mains. Il prit un petit paquet dans sa poche, en sortit une cigarette qu'il plaça entre ses lèvres et alluma immédiatement. Il tira un bon coup et souffla longuement une épaisse fumée.  
>Usopp et Chopper déclarèrent d'une même voix:<p>

" J'ai un truc à faire ! "

Puis ils s'en allèrent, laissant Luffy seul avec le coq. Il leur cria:

" Oi ! Mais vous allez où ? "

Sanji qui était arrivé à côté de lui, ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il dit, bien trop plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsque Luffy se leva pour se retrouver en face du coq, celui-ci parut se réveiller. Il commença à parler, hésitant:

" Euh... Je voulais te dire de la part de tout l'équipage qu'on s'en foutait totalement de tes préférences et... et je... Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça hier... "

Luffy le regarda un petit instant sans répondre, le visage affichant une expression neutre. Sanji avait vraiment beaucoup de remords et était très gêné par ce silence. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa lorsque son capitaine afficha un grand sourire, lui tapa gentiment l'épaule et lui dit en riant:

" Shishishi ! T'inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais que vous êtes mes nakamas et que vous ne me rejetterez pas à cause de mon orientation sexuelle ! Si je suis un peu bizarre aujourd'hui c'est juste parce que ça m'a fatigué toutes ces émotions. Et puis comment je peux en vouloir à celui qui me prépare à manger tout les jours ? D'ailleurs je meurs de faim ! "

À ces mots, Sanji sentit le poids qui lui pesait tant s'envoler. Après tout il le savait: son capitaine était d'une grande compréhension envers ses amis. Il rendit son sourire à Luffy qui courut vers la cuisine. Pressentant immédiatement un danger, Sanji sauta sur lui en lui donnant un grand coup de pied sur la tête:

" C'est pas pour autant que t'as le droit d'aller dévorer tout ce qu'il y a dans le frigo ! Reste calme, je vais vous préparer des sandwichs. "

Luffy hocha la tête, les yeux brillants. Puis Sanji s'adressa à Nami et Robin qui discutaient assises au soleil:

" Nami-saan, Robin-chaan, est ce que vous voulez que je prépare un cocktail aux deux femmes de ma vie ? " dit-il les yeux pleins de cœurs.  
>- " Oui monsieur le cuisinier, ce serait très aimable. " lui répondit Robin avec un sourire charmeur.<br>- " C'est prêt dans une minute mes princesses ! " répondit Sanji, aux anges.  
>- " Nous aussi on peut en avoir un ? " demandèrent Chopper, Usopp et Franky.<br>- " Ouais, ouais... " répondit le blond, beaucoup moins entrain qu'avec la belle brune.

Puis il se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara rapidement, mais avec beaucoup d'attention, les sandwichs et les cocktails. Luffy était fasciné par son agilité à effectuer ces tâches. Il bavait. Prit d'un élan soudain, il entra dans la cuisine, s'approchant dangereusement du cuisinier, et surtout des sandwichs. Il fut jeté dehors par un puissant coup de pied dont seul Sanji en connaissait le secret.

À peine une minute plus tard, le dandy sortait de la cuisine, un plateau rempli de sandwichs et un autre de cocktails dans les mains. Il partit d'abord à la table des deux jeunes femmes et les servit avec un grand sourire aguicheur, toujours les yeux en cœurs:

" Arigato monsieur le coq ! " répondit gentiment Robin.  
>- " Anw' ! De rien Robin-chan ! Ce n'est vraiment rien, je ferais tout pour satisfaire mes princesses ! " répondit le concerné en se dandinant.<br>- " Hum... Arigato, Sanji-kun. "

En prononçant ses paroles, Nami avait baissé la tête. Sa voix était légèrement chevrotante. Sanji et Robin le remarquèrent et son amie, se demandant si elle n'était pas malade, posa une main sur son front pour prendre sa température. La jeune fille rougit quand elle remarqua le regard inquiet de Sanji posé sur elle.

" Tu n'as pas bonne mine, pourtant tu n'as pas de fièvre. " lui dit Robin.  
>- " Nami-san, tu te sens bien ? Tu devrais peut être aller te reposer un peu... " lança Sanji au bord de l'affolement.<br>- N... Non, non... Ça va... "

Robin acquiesça doucement et Sanji s'inquiéta encore un peu. Mais il fut vite rassuré par la jeune rousse qui finit son cocktail et partit dans sa chambre pour calculer leur trajectoire. Elle fut rejointe par Robin qui entra dans sa chambre après avoir frappé. Elle s'assit sur le lit de Nami qui était installée devant son bureau. Personne ne parla, on n'entendait que le crissement du crayon de la navigatrice sur sa feuille. Robin resta assise à l'observer mais Nami semblait à peine remarquer sa présence. Au bout d'un certain temps, Robin prit la parole:

" Madame la navigatrice serait elle amoureuse ? "

Nami cessa ses coups de crayon sur le papier, sans pour autant se retourner. Sa main tremblait très légèrement, mais assez fort pour que Robin puisse le remarquer. Un grand sourire faux se plaqua sur son visage et elle se tourna vers Robin:

" Ahah ! Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? "  
>- " Ce n'était qu'une question. "<br>- " Et... Et en plus je ne vois pas de qui je pourrais tomber amoureuse sur ce navire ! Luffy est trop naïf, Zorro trop paresseux, Usopp trop menteur et Sanji trop... Pervers. "

Soudain, les quatre hommes cités précédemment éternuèrent:

" J'ai l'impression qu'on parle de moi... "

Robin sourit, laissant Nami reprendre ses activités. Elle resta en sa compagnie durant quelques instants, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de partir, elle lança:

" Si tu veux parler, je suis toujours là pour t'écouter ! "

Elle avait parlé d'un ton naturel, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Comme pour appuyer ce qu'elle disait, elle fit apparaître une paire d'oreilles sur le bureau de Nami. Celle-ci adressa un petit sourire amusé à Robin qui s'en alla, faisant disparaître sa deuxième paire d'oreilles.

Quand elle fut certaine que Robin était assez loin, Nami se laissa tomber sur son bureau, bras croisés autour de la tête, l'air désespérée. Une seule et unique question tournait sans cesse dans ses pensées: pourquoi tombe-t-elle amoureuse de ce garçon maintenant ? Depuis leur première rencontre, il lui faisait des avances qu'elle refusait pertinemment. Ce dandy draguait toutes les belles filles qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle se désintéressait totalement de lui au début, se retrouvait-elle leur cœur battant la chamade chaque fois

qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Peut-être avait elle prit l'habitude de ses nombreuses avances et avait commencé à les apprécier. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle n'osait l'avouer à personne. D'abord parce qu'elle ne voulait pas paraître pour une fille facile qui tombe amoureuse du premier venu qui lui fait des compliments. Et puis aussi parce qu'en imaginant qu'ils finissent ensemble, elle se demandait s'il n'irait pas voir ailleurs. Lui qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'intéresser à chaque créature féminine qu'il croisait. Elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte mais, chaque fois qu'il faisait la cour à une autre qu'elle, elle avait le cœur gros. Elle préférait oublier les histoires d'amour, cela ne ferait que lui faire perdre du temps pour atteindre son but: cartographier les océans du monde.  
>Soudain, elle se rendit compte que son visage était trempé. Elle pleurait.<p>

Après avoir rapidement terminé son sandwich, Luffy partit prendre un bain pendant que Zorro s'entraînait de nouveau sur le pont. Il entra dans la salle de bain: assez spacieuse et bien décorée. Il fit couler l'eau chaude et alla s'asseoir devant un miroir. Chaque fois qu'il voyait son reflet, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer la petite cicatrice qu'il avait sur la joue. Non pas qu'elle lui faisait mal, ou qu'elle ravivait de mauvais souvenirs au contraire, il était un peu nostalgique. Ces bons moments passés aux côtés de Shanks étaient inoubliables. Il s'est toujours accroché à son rêve, et le voilà aujourd'hui devenu un fier pirate entouré de ses compagnons.

Il enleva son chapeau et le posa près de l'entrée, pour éviter de le mouiller. Il retira sa chemise déjà ouverte, puis son short, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve complètement nu. Il commença à se laver. Son corps était recouvert de mousse, il adorait ça. Il leva les yeux vers le miroir, et en se voyant déshabillé, à l'état brut, il se souvint de son premier baiser avec Zorro. Si chaud, si agréable. Zorro avait voulu aller plus loin. Lui aussi. Mais il s'aventurait en terrain inconnu, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il avait peur. Oui, Monkey D. Luffy, ce pirate tant redouté avec une prime de 300.000.000 de berrys sur la tête, avait peur. Il n'avait jamais eu d'expérience, que soit avec un homme ou une femme. D'ailleurs, il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des jeunes filles de son village, mais il ne se sentait jamais vraiment attiré par elles. Il ne voulait pas de formes, il voulait de la force. Un jour, une femme l'avait abordé et ils se sont retrouvés un peu saouls dans le même lit. Et là, il ne s'est rien passé. Même en ayant vu cette femme nue, il n'éprouvait rien. Pas même un once d'excitation. Pourtant c'était une belle femme, aucun doute. Brune, les yeux verts avec une poitrine généreuse. Un visage fin et un sourire à en charmer plus d'un. Il s'excusa auprès d'elle et partit, la laissant seule sans avoir fait quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait pas de doute, les hommes lui faisaient beaucoup plus d'effet. Il aimait la dureté de leurs muscles, la chaleur de leurs bras, être sous leur protection. Mais le premier homme a avoir partagé ses sentiments était Zorro.  
>À ce moment là, il pensa tellement fort à lui qu'il soupira:<p>

" Zorro... "  
>- " Oui ? "<br>- " Hé ? "

Luffy était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Zorro était entré. Il était très gêné d'avoir soufflé son nom alors qu'il se trouvait juste à côté de lui, et se mit à rougir. Zorro finissait de se déshabiller. Amusé, il s'approcha du plus jeune et l'enlaça. Leur deux corps nus collés l'un contre l'autre émettaient une chaleur intense. Était-ce à cause de la vapeur chaude de l'eau du bain ? Ou étaient-ce leurs émotions qui prenaient le dessus ? À vrai dire, ils ne se posèrent pas vraiment la question. Ils s'en foutaient totalement, du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble. Le dos savonneux de Luffy contre le torse brûlant de Zorro leur procurait une étrange sensation: à la fois apaisante et sauvage, douce et forte, sensuelle et chaotique. Mais le rêve fut interrompu lorsque Luffy brisa le silence:

" Zorro, les autres peuvent nous voir. "

Pour toute réponse, Zorro déposa un fougueux baiser dans le coup de Luffy. Celui-ci frissonna de plaisir. Le contact de ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau mouillée lui plaisait, c'était indéniable. Mais la peur rattrapa vite cet instant magique:

" Zorro, ils... "  
>- " J'ai fermé la porte à clé. "<p>

Luffy fut pris d'un nouveau frisson. Mais ce n'était pas un frisson de plaisir, c'était un frisson d'anxiété. Le fait de se retrouver seul, nu, dans la salle de bain avec Zorro le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il appréciait cet instant, vraiment. Il sentait chaque parcelle du corps de Zorro le désirer, et il aimait ça. Zorro se remît à embrasser doucement la nuque de Luffy qui respirait de plus en plus vite. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de chaque seconde qui passait. Zorro, encouragé par l'évident plaisir que prenait son amant lors de ses caresses, intensifia ses baisers. Il commença à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille droite de Luffy qui avait entrouvert la bouche par manque d'air. Il avait l'impression de s'étouffer dans le bonheur. Mais quitte à mourir, il voulait apprécier cet instant. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas vraiment mourir, mais tous ses sens étaient brouillés, il se sentait comme sur le point de s'évanouir. Il leva une main, la glissa derrière la nuque de Zorro et, sans dire un mot, il leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Zorro était plus qu'excité. Il devenait fou. Luffy mettait tellement de sensualité dans ce simple baiser qu'il se demandait ce qu'il se passerait avec plus. La chaleur dans son bas-ventre commençait à devenir insupportable, et Luffy le savait. Il voulais le faire attendre le plus possible. Zorro passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Luffy pour l'implorer de lui laisser explorer l'intérieur de sa bouche. Le brun ouvrit légèrement les lèvres et sa langue alla chercher celle de Zorro. Ce dernier en fut surpris, mais il laissa Luffy caresser sa langue longuement. Oui, pour la première fois Luffy menait la danse. Et cela n'allait pas pour déplaire à Zorro. Il aimait ça. Il aimait ces petites tendresses de la part de Luffy.

Le baiser dura un long moment, aucun des deux ne voulant l'arrêter. Mais ils durent tout de même y mettre fin, car l'air leur manquait. Ils étaient tout essoufflés mais ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Zorro passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il dominait. Il caressa les lèvres et les dents blanches de l'adolescent avant de jouer avec sa langue. Soudain, Luffy s'éloigna brusquement de Zorro. Sa respiration était saccadé et la mousse coulait doucement le long de son corps Son regard était fixé sur Zorro qui ne respirait même plus tellement l'émotion était intense. Il posa sa main sur le torse du bretteur et sentit les martèlements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Pas de doute, il le désirait. Mais est-ce qu'il était prêt ? Son cœur battait aussi fort que celui de Zorro et il sentit au fond de lui que le moment était venu. Dans les yeux de son amant, il vit une étincelle qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments. Alors il prit la main de Zorro et la posa sur sa poitrine. Le bretteur regarda sa main, puis plongea son regard dans celui de Luffy. Par ce simple geste, Zorro comprit qu'il était prêt.

L'étincelle dans ses yeux pétilla. Il savait que c'était la première fois du jeune homme. Sa toute première fois. Ce qui indiquait qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour le laisser lui retirer sa virginité. Alors Zorro allongea Luffy. Comme la première qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il l'embrassa. Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé. Luffy avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches. Ses mains douces et recouvertes de mousse. Leurs émotions se bousculaient: fallait-il laisser paraître l'impatience ou le désir, l'envie ou le plaisir. Zorro caressa la joue de Luffy du bout des doigts. Il se défit de ses lèvres chaudes mais ne s'en éloigna pas pour autant. Sa bouche était encore à quelques millimètres de celle du capitaine. Il pu voir ainsi que celui-ci avait les yeux clos. Sa main glissa sur sa nuque puis son torse, où il titilla le petit bout de chair qui dépassait. Luffy laissa échapper de petits gémissements. Il avait très, très chaud. Il bouillonnait. Mais Zorro ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur cette partie de son corps et descendit sa main encore un peu plus bas pour arriver aux abdos du jeune homme. Il se rappela des caresses que Luffy lui avait faites à cette endroit et le plaisir qu'elles lui avaient prodigué. Il commença alors a parcourir le ventre dur de Luffy en descendant sur ses hanches, puis ses fesses, pour enfin revenir aux muscles de ses abdos. Luffy trembla doucement. Il retira ses mains des hanches de Zorro et les passa derrière sa tête, avant de le pousser vers lui et de l'embrasser. Zorro profita du baiser un instant, puis décolla ses lèvres de celles Luffy pour parcourir son cou avec sa langue. Sa main caressait toujours son ventre. Puis elle continua sa descente pour frotter doucement le haut de la cuisse du brun. Plus sa main se rapprochait du morceau de peau tant convoité, plus la respiration de Luffy s'accélérait. Quand Zorro posa enfin sa main sur le membre durcit de son partenaire, Luffy lança la tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement:

" Ha... Zo-Zorro... "

Les va-et-vient de sa main lui arrachait des cris de plaisir. Zorro, heureux de satisfaire son amant, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'empêchant de crier plus. Luffy donna un coup de bassin en avant, qui indiquait qu'il était au bord de l'extase. Zorro arrêta alors son mouvement. Luffy, étonné et un peu déçu, ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Son membre était sur le point d'exploser:

" Zorro, mais... pour-quoi tu... arrêtes ? " demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

- " Ce n'est que le début Luffy. "

Sur ce, Zorro leva la cuisse de Luffy. Leur deux corps étaient mouillés et Luffy avait la peau glissante. Le temps ralentit, on entendait plus que le battement harmonieux de leur cœur. Luffy ne respirait plus: le moment tant attendu arrivait. Il se souvint de ces mots: " Je veux ne faire qu'un avec toi."  
>Alors Zorro ne fit qu'un avec lui. Sur le coup, Luffy mît une main sur sa bouche et fit une petite grimace. La sensation était étrange et nouvelle mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Sa peau moite et élastique lui permettait de ne pas avoir mal. Zorro, un peu inquiet lui demanda:<p>

" Ça va ? "

Le jeune retira sa main et offrit son plus beau sourire à Zorro. Il comprit, et continua de donner des coups de bassin. Luffy prit rapidement du plaisir, tout comme Zorro. Ils criaient tous les deux, mais ces cris étaient tus par le bruit de l'eau chaude coulant toujours dans le bain. Cette toute nouvelle sensation lui faisait tourner la tête. Zorro lui, n'avait jamais éprouvé tant de plaisir: Luffy l'aimait vraiment et cela intensifiait leurs émotions. Le brun étouffa un dernier gémissement avant de se déverser complètement:

" Zorro... han... "

Il fut rapidement suivi par Zorro, encouragé par le cri de son nom. Zorro roula sur le côté, à bout de souffle. Luffy resta sans bouger, respirant aussi très fort. Ils eurent juste assez de force pour entrer dans le bain, Luffy dans les bras de Zorro. Il s'endormit paisiblement, laissant Zorro observer son visage d'ange.

Oui, ils s'aimaient.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! fin du troisième chapitre.<p>

Review ? ^^

**Luffy:** ITAAA. J'arrive plus à m'asseoir !

**Zorro:** Bah, en même temps je me suis un peu vengé du fait que tu aies embrassé Nami.

**Alison:** O_o . SALE BRUTE !

**Luffy:** Mais tu sais très bien que je suis gay, je voulais juste la réconforter...

**Zorro:** Ouais bah, c'est pas une raison.

**Alison:** Zorro, je te jure que dans les chapitres à venir, tu vas souffrir. *rire diabolique*

**Zorro:** Je te rapelle que c'est toi qui écris !

**Luffy:** Bon moi je m'en fou, du moment qu'il y a de la bouffe et que je reste avec Zorro...

**Alison:** Oui, oui... C'est cela... C'est moi qui écris... *rire encore plus diabolique*

**Zorro & Luffy:** Koi... ( terrifiante... )_  
><em>


	4. Surprise

Ohayo minna !

Voilà enfin le quatrième chapitre en ligne. L'histoire avance doucement doucement... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire ( surtout que c'est bientôt le brevet blanc T-T ).

**Disclaimer: **Encore et toujours les personnages de One Piece, propriété exclusive de Eiichiro Oda sensei. Mais bientôt, je le payerai pour prendre possession des persos... Bientôt, quand je serai riche...

**Rating: **K ... Enfin je crois...

**Personnages: **ZorroxLuffy, SanjixNami et tous l'équipage de Mugiwara !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>SURPRISE<span>

Quelques jours plus tard, tout le monde était occupé à ses affaires habituelle. Usopp et Luffy étaient au bout du navire, assis sur la rambarde, une canne à pêche à la main. Les deux amis étaient épaule contre épaule, tête contre tête, et une bulle sortait de leur nez, gonflant au rythme de leur respiration et de leurs ronflements. Ce jour-là, la pêche n'était pas très bonne et ils s'étaient rapidement endormis à cause de l'ennui.

Robin sortit de sa cabine, suivie de Nami. Elles venaient d'avoir une longue conversation. Les deux femmes étaient en tenues légères car le temps était au beau fixe. Il faisait bon, et de temps en temps, une brise chaude passait sur le Thousand Sunny. On pouvait donc contempler le ventre plat et le nombril parfait des deux seules femmes du bateau. Nami avait attaché ses cheveux en une petite queue et le reflet du soleil dans sa chevelure leur donnait une jolie couleur rouge. Sanji ne manqua pas de le remarquer et s'empressa de courir vers les deux beautés féminines. Robin, un sourire aux lèvres, se tourna vers Nami, lui fit un clin d'œil discret et s'en alla rejoindre Chopper qui faisait sécher ses herbes médicinales sur le pont. La rousse, sourit à son tour, l'air déterminée, et se dirigea à pas lents vers Sanji:

" Nami-swan ! Femme de mon cœur, as tu besoin de quoi que ce soit ? "  
>- " Sanji-kun ! Viens dans ma cabine, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. "<br>- " Na-Na-Nami-chan ? Tu veux que... je vienne avec toi dans ta-ta cabine ? "

Déjà, une hémorragie nasale s'empara du blond. C'était bien la première fois que sa Nami adorée l'invitait à entrer dans sa chambre en sa compagnie. Il s'empressa d'y entrer, Nami sur les talons.

**XxX**

Sans crier gare, un poisson aussi gros qu'un ballon tira sur la canne à pêche d'Usopp qui se réveilla en sursaut. Tout content, il tira sur sa de toutes ses forces. Sans succès. Il continua ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes mais le poisson refusait de quitter l'eau. Des perles de sueur coulant sur son front, il poussa Luffy pour le réveiller mais celui-ci continua de dormir à poings fermés. Il continua à le pousser, criant même son nom, mais rien n'y faisait, le jeune garçon continuait de rêver sans se soucier du poisson. Quand soudain, le brillant Usopp eu une idée:

" Niku ! NIKU ! ( viande ) "

L'effet fut immédiat, et Luffy se réveilla, salivant en anticipant le prochain repas qu'il allait s'engloutir. Il sautilla, regarda à droite, puis à gauche et pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension, pendant que pauvre Usopp s'entêtait avec le poisson.

" Mais ça sent pas la viande ! "  
>- " T'inquiète pas pour ça. Mais si tu veux vraiment manger quelque chose de bon, aides moi à faire remonter ce poisson. "<br>- " MANGER ! "

Et Luffy tira sur la canne à pêche, entraînant avec lui son ami et le gros poisson. À sa vue, Luffy ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Quel poisson étrange ! Il était rond et gros comme un ballon avec une unique nageoire dorsale de couleur noire. Sa dentition ressemblait à celle d'un vampire: deux grandes canines d'au moins huit centimètres de long, sortaient de sa bouche, et un liquide mauve s'en échappait. Le brun, dont les papilles étaient prêtes à l'emploi, s'approcha de ce poisson, une main tendue en avant, des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais quand Usopp releva la tête et reconnu le poisson, il se jeta sur son capitaine pour l'empêcher d'y toucher.

" Luffy, non ! C'est un poisson-poison ! N'y touche pas !

Mais le jeune n'écoutait que son estomac et se débattait pour se dégager de l'emprise d'Usopp. Ce fut tâche facile, car il était largement plus fort que le garçon au long nez. Il s'empressa de courir vers le poisson qui gigotait un peu, pendant que son ami criait son nom, des larmes plein les yeux. Sa main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa proie, quand Franky - qui avait assisté à la scène - s'en empara du bout des doigts par la queue, et le jeta de toutes ses forces au loin dans l'océan. Il asséna ensuite un grand coup de point sur le haut du crâne de Luffy où une belle bosse ronde poussa:

" Oi senchou, tu ferais mieux d'écouter quand on te parle. Si tu avait touché ce poisson tu serais mort sur-le-champ. "  
>- " Sumimasen. Mais pourquoi toi tu l'a touché et t'es pas mort alors ? "<br>- " Je suis un cyborg au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Ça ne me fait rien ce genre de truc. "

Luffy hocha doucement la tête, il n'avait pas compris grand chose, mais il s'en contentait. Il retourna près d'Usopp qui était resté par terre, les yeux révulsés par la peur:

" Oi, Usopp, viens on va attraper d'autres poissons ! "

L'appelé reprît rapidement ses esprits et partit reprendre sa pêche aux côtés de Luffy. Il fixait l'horizon, se demandant si les poissons viendraient, pendant que le capitaine plissait les yeux pour observer quelque chose au loin. C'était un point blanc, qui contrastait avec le bleu du ciel. Luffy cru d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une mouette, mais le point blanc s'avançait lentement sur les eaux claires de la mer. Il se pencha un peu, attendant que le point devienne plus net. Au bout de trois minutes de patiente inouï pour un jeune homme comme Luffy, il put enfin s'apercevoir que le petit point n'était autre qu'un bateau:

" Oi ! Les gars, il y a un bateau de Marines qui avance vers nous ! "

Zorro qui semblait dormir jusque là, ouvrit un œil et vit effectivement qu'un bateau à voiles blanches ornées d'une mouette bleue arrivait vers leur navire. Il eu un sourire en coin, qui aurait pu effrayer n'importe quel homme. Un vrai sourire carnassier qui donne des frissons:

" Ça commençait à me démanger de ne pas pouvoir me battre avec quelqu'un d'autre que ce cuistot de mes deux. "

Il s'attendait à une réaction agressive mais rien ne vint. Le cuistot en question n'était pas dans les parages. Pourtant, il ne manquait pas une occasion de lui sauter dessus. Il ouvrit son deuxième œil, légèrement frustré de ne pas avoir eu droit a un beau coup de pied. Mais il se remît vite d'aplomb en apercevant le bateau qui s'avançait toujours vers eux.

Franky, Usopp, Zorro et Luffy se tenaient contre la rambarde en attendant que le bateau ennemi soit assez près pour commencer le combat, pendant que Chopper et Robin discutaient de médecine. Nami et Sanji, eux, n'avaient toujours pas quitté la cabine. Quand le navire s'approcha assez, les Mugiwara pouvaient entendre des marines crier:

" Préparez les canons ! C'est l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille ! "  
>- " Il faut les arrêter à tout prix ! "<br>- " Tout le monde à son poste !"

Les quatre amis qui regardaient le bateau arboraient un grand sourire: provocateur pour Franky, hésitant pour Usopp, carnassier pour Zorro et niai pour Luffy. Alors que les canons commençaient à tirer, Usopp et Franky effectuèrent quelques tirs qui envoyèrent les boulets voler en fumée. D'un commun accord, Luffy et Zorro se jetèrent sur le navire ennemi en poussant un cri de guerre:

" A L'ATTAQUE ! "

À peine les marines ont-ils eu le temps de se rendre compte que les deux hommes étaient arrivés sur leur navire qu'ils étaient déjà à terre, soit par un coup de poing de Luffy, soit par un coup de sabre de Zorro. Le combat continuait uniquement parce que les deux Mugiwara voulaient s'amuser un peu, sans quoi, tous les marines seraient déjà assommés. Pendant que Zorro s'affairait à manier ses sabres, Luffy le regardait quelques fois, les yeux brillants, entre deux coups de poings. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être beau son Zorro pendant les combats ! Il avait mis son bandeau vert sur la tête, ce qui rendait son regard encore plus féroce. Mais Luffy y trouvait une pointe d'amusement bien dissimulée. Il rit intérieurement et continua à combattre tranquillement.

Usopp lança un de ses Kayenboshi pendant que Franky affligea son dernier Strong Right. Les quatre combattants retournèrent fièrement sur le bateau, applaudis par Chopper qui les avait observés, admiratif. Ils avaient apporté un beau butin: des trésors que la Marine avait confisqué à d'autres pirates. Robin et Chopper les aidèrent à tout décharger sur le pont. Puis tout le monde s'assit autour du trésor en chantant " Le sake de Binks ". Mais deux personnes manquaient à l'appel: Nami et Sanji. C'est Usopp qui s'en aperçut, quand il se rendit compte que personne ne flânait aux alentours avec les yeux en forme de berrys.

Franky se porta volontaire pour aller les chercher, mais Robin l'en dissuada en prenant les devants, et en se dirigeant vers la cabine où ils se trouvaient. Seule elle savait ce qui s'y passait. Arrivée devant la porte, elle entendit de petits cris aigus et des gémissements un peu plus masculins:

" Mmh... Na-Nami swaaan ! "  
>- " Anh ! SANJI ! "<p>

La brune hésita un instant avant d'entrer. Pourtant, c'était bien elle qui lui avait proposer de faire le premier pas, alors pourquoi avait-elle ce sentiment de regret ?

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser la question. Elle attendit que les cris s'estompent et frappa à la porte. Voyant que les deux amants ne répondaient pas, elle fit éclore un œil à l'intérieur de la cabine et vit que Sanji et Nami étaient en train de se rhabiller. Ceci étant fait, ils sortirent de la cabine, main dans la main. Nami leva la tête vers Robin et esquissa un beau sourire. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Mais c'était un sourire sans chaleur, un sourire vide. Ses lèvres souriaient mais ses yeux ne faisaient pas de même. La jeune rousse était beaucoup trop heureuse pour le remarquer, et elle se tourna alors vers Sanji pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. À cette vue, Robin baissa les yeux, le cœur gros. Elle pensa:

" ~ C'est trop tard pour regretter Nico Robin, tu as juste voulu aider une amie. ~ "

Alors elle releva la tête, et esquissa un beau sourire. Sanji s'adressa à elle:

" Robin-chwan, hum... Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer, à toi et à tout l'équipage... "  
>- " Je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit. " répondit-elle de son ton posé habituelle.<p>

Elle rit légèrement et expliqua la situation aux deux amoureux. Ils la suivirent jusqu'au pont et une fois arrivés, tous les regards se tournèrent dans leur direction. La proximité embarrassante entre Sanji et Nami se fit rapidement remarquée, et ils ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds. Comme aucun des deux n'osait parler, Robin prit la parole:

" Allons tout le monde, on ne félicite pas le nouveau couple ? "

À ces mots, la mâchoire des garçons s'étala jusqu'à atteindre leurs orteils. Nami et Sanji avaient les joues en feu, et Robin continuait de sourire doucement. Personne ne parla pendant un long moment. Nami, très gênée, s'exclama:

" Surprise ! "

Mais elle avait plutôt dit ce mot sur un ton d'interrogation, pour savoir si leurs camarades acceptaient ou non leur relation. Sanji, était également très embarrassé, mais aussi furieux de la réaction inexistante de ses amis. Il parcourra l'assemblée du regard, et lorsqu'il tomba sur celui de Zorro, il baissa la tête et ses joues s'empourprèrent de plus belle - si cela était possible. Il embrassa alors Nami, qui lui rendit timidement son baiser. Cette action soudaine sembla réveiller l'assemblée et il se mirent à bégayer tous en même temps:

" Yohohoho ! Sanji est un chanceux, il connaît la couleur de la culotte de Nami ! " chantonna Brook.  
>- " Sanji ! Comment tu as fais ? C'est trop émouvant ! " pleura Franky.<br>- " Nami, Sanji ! Je suis content pour vous ! " lança Chopper.  
>- " Tu l'aurais pas payé Sanji ? " demanda Usopp, quelques peu choqué.<p>

Seuls Luffy et Zorro ne parlaient pas. Ils se regardaient discrètement, pensant à leur propre relation. Peut-être était-ce le moment de dévoiler leur amour. Zorro baissa la tête, ferma les yeux, et réfléchit quelques secondes: S'ils sont capable de se dévoiler sans remords, alors pourquoi pas eux ? Et surtout il ne voulait pas que ce Baka-Cook trouve quelque chose à redire. Mais...

Il regarda en direction de Luffy et hocha la tête. Celui-ci se leva, son air mystérieux faisant taire ses compagnons. Il se dirigea vers Sanji et Nami et leur dit:

" Faîtes pas trop de bêtises. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes ensemble qu'ils faut oublier vos rêves. Sanji, tu trouveras All Blue. Nami, tu cartographieras les océans du monde. "

Les deux concernés hochèrent vivement la tête.

" Et après vous faîtes ce que vous voulez ! "

Sanji et Nami remercièrent Luffy. Ce dernier fut rejoint par Zorro qui lança au jeune couple:

" Va pas tomber enceinte... "  
>- " Marimo de mes deux je vais te... "<p>

Sanji voulut se jeter sur Zorro, mais il fut retenu par Nami. Il regarda sa belle, puis Zorro, et renonça. Puis Luffy attrapa la main de Zorro. Ils se regardèrent, un peu inquiets, puis se tournèrent de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse les voir.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre: tous, sauf Robin, s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix:

" NON ? SÉRIEUX ? "

Robin esquissa un sourire. Bien sûr, elle était déjà au courant.

- " Mes félicitations senchou, à vous aussi monsieur le bretteur. "

Les deux désignés inclinèrent légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement. De nouveau, le Thousand Sunny plongea dans le silence le plus complet. Tout le monde regardait Luffy et Zorro. Sanji en particulier, semblait en quelques sortes... déçu. Il avait une boule au fond de la gorge qui l'empêchait de respirer. Trop d'émotions, il n'en pouvait plus. De plus, Zorro le regardait d'un air de défi, mais il était beaucoup trop chamboulé pour répondre à son regard. La seule expression que Zorro eut en retour, fut une incompréhension et une... tristesse ? Non, il ne rêvait pas, Sanji avait l'air triste. Décidément, ce cuistot ne résistait pas aux émotions fortes. Sanji, serra la main de Nami encore plus fort. Mais elle ne le sentait pas. Elle était bien trop étonnée. Chopper, Usopp, Brook et Franky commencèrent à bégayer. Luffy - dont toute trace d'inquiétude avait quitté le visage - arbora un de ces magnifiques sourires d'enfants et lança:

" Surprise ! Oi les gars, 'faut pas être aussi étonnés. Vous saviez que j'étais gay ! "  
>- " Ouais, mais qui aurait cru que le Marimo aussi ! Est ce que cette brute épaisse peut au moins ressentir quelque chose ? " dit Sanji, comme s'il parlait pour lui-même.<br>- " Bon, et bien... On vient de trouver un trésor, et on a deux nouveau couples sur le Sunny, alors pourquoi ne pas fêter ça ? " proposa Franky.

Ils approuvèrent tous gaiement. Et le soir même, des chants résonnèrent du Thousand Sunny, où les Mugiwara dansaient et où les nouveau couples s'embrassaient. Nami n'hésitait pas à entraîner Sanji partout où elle allait, tandis que Zorro était plutôt réservé. Luffy venait le voir de temps en temps pour lui glisser un baiser. Étrangement, Sanji ne criait pas des " Mellorines " à tout bout de champ, il n'avait même pas l'air heureux, mais plutôt pensif. Malgré tout, il souriait à sa belle chaque fois qu'elle l'observait. Vraiment, ce Baka Cook, il agissait bizarrement...

Alors que la fête battait son plein, Robin, totalement sobre, s'assit auprès de Nami qui était plus pompette. Elle avait attendu que Sanji s'en éloigne et elle avait dû attendre deux bonnes heures pour cela. Le cuisinier fut bien obligé de partir en cuisine après les demandes incessantes de son son capitaine. Luffy dansait, des baguettes dans les narines et un panier à la main, en compagnie d'Usopp, Chopper et Franky. Brook riait en jouant de son violon et Zorro l'observait en buvant du sake. Il essayait de ne pas le faire remarquer, mais il jetait de temps en temps de petits regards dans la direction de Luffy. Le jeune brun était si beau lorsqu'il riait ! Son rire enfantin et son idiotie naïve le rendait presque... mignon. À cette pensée Zorro rougit légèrement, ce que Robin ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle lui sourit et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il se remît à boire en détournant la tête. Il avait encore un peu de mal à faire confiance à l'archéologue.

Nami se tourna vers Robin, et lui offrit un visage rayonnant. La jeune rousse était comblée: Sanji partageait ses sentiments et l'équipage lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde. Elle se demandait encore ce qui lui plaisait chez cet idiot qui draguait toutes les jeunes filles qu'il rencontrait. Elle avait peur qu'il la trompe avec d'autres femmes mais elle lui faisait confiance: il lui avait promis qu'il serait fidèle. Elle pensa à sa discussion avec Robin:

~ " Robin, hum... Tu sais, tu m'avais demandé si j'étais amoureuse ? "  
>- " Oui, mademoiselle la navigatrice ? "<br>- " Avec ton pouvoir, je pense que tu connais ma situation... "  
>- " Est-ce bien de monsieur le cuisinier que l'on parle ? "<br>- " À vrai dire, oui... "  
>- " Mmh ? "<br>- " J'aimerais que tu m'aides, je... Je voudrais le lui dire mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. "  
>- " Nami, tu sais parfaitement que si tu avoues tes sentiments à notre cuisinier, il sera incapable de refuser. "<br>- " Justement, je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime parce que je suis une femme. Je veux qu'il m'aimes parce que je suis... moi. "  
>- " Répètes lui ce que tu viens de le dire. "<br>- " Tu es sûre ? "  
>- " Certaine. " ~<p>

Elles ont continué à parler ainsi pendant près d'une heure, se demandant si le cuisinier serait vraiment capable de refuser une quelconque proposition venant d'une femme. En sortant de la cabine, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait parlé sérieusement à Sanji. Au début, le cuisinier ne put s'empêcher d'afficher de grands yeux en cœur, mais progressivement, son visage devint de plus en plus sérieux. Après que Nami lui ait tout dit, il réfléchit un instant et ses pensées se tournèrent vers un certain marimo. Il secoua la tête et accepta la proposition de la rousse. Pris dans leur élan, les deux amoureux batifolèrent ensuite sous les couvertures.

Après avoir repensé à tout ça, Nami se jeta dans les bras de Robin et lui chuchota:

" Arigato ! "

La brune sourit en inclinant la tête et rougit légèrement. Ses bras qui n'avaient pas encore répondu au câlin de Nami, se posèrent sur son dos, et elle répondit:

" Il n'y a pas de quoi. "

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! L'histoire a enfin acquéri certaines bases.<p>

Reviews ?

**Sanji: **Oh ! Nami swaaaaaa...an est enfin a moi !

**Alison:** Si tu connaissais la suite de l'histoire tu ne dirais pas ça...

**Sanji: **Qu'est ce que tu manigances encore Alison ? *menace en levant la jambe*

**Alison:** Euh moi ? Rien...

**Nami: **Sanji ! Viens ici !

**Sanji, les yeux en coeurs: **Hai ! Nami San !

**Zorro: **Je les sens pas ces deux là... Sourcils en vrille est l'esclave de Nami...

**Alison: **Et alors ?

**Zorro: **Je serai jamais comme ça, moi !

**Luffy: **Zorroooo ! Viiiieeeens !

**Zorro: **J'arrive.

**Alison: **Tu vois que tu...

**Zorro, sortant ses sabres: **Ne dis pas un mot de plus...

A bientôt, pour le prochain chapitre !


	5. Mauvaise personne

Ohayo ! Enfin, 5ieme chapitre en ligne. C'est à partir du prochain chapitre que l'histoire centrée autour de Sanji va vraiment débuter. Alors pour tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusque là: Arigato gosaimassu !

**Disclaimer: **Tous les persos à Eiichiro Oda. Bientôt... À moi... Muhahaha !

**Rating: **M ! Un joli lemon :P

**Couples, personnages: **ZorroxLuffy, SanjixNami.

* * *

><p><span>MAUVAISE PERSONNE<span>

Nami venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Sanji, un air malicieux sur le visage. Le jeune coq était assis sur son lit et lisait un livre de recettes de cuisine. La jeune rousse se pencha légèrement au-dessus

du blond et lut rapidement:

"Chocolats pralines... "

Sanji sourit et se pencha vers Nami pour lui offrir un chaste baiser. Celle-ci en profita pour attraper le livre et le laisser tomber au sol. Le blond, peu surpris, posa ses mains sur la fine taille de sa compagne qui s'assit sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté. Elle posa ses mains derrière la nuque de Sanji et donna plus de profondeur au baiser. Elle titilla doucement les lèvres entrouvertes de son amant du bout de la langue. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, et accéda à cette demande silencieuse. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi longuement, Nami ayant les yeux fermés. Mais Sanji lui, laissait ses yeux mi-ouverts pendant qu'il caressait doucement les hanches de sa belle. Il rendait de façon élégante son baiser à Nami, mais il ne semblait pas s'en contenter. Il donnait des coups de langues de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rapides, faisant perdre ses moyens à sa bien aimée. Une lueur semblait commencer à apparaître dans l'œil visible de Sanji, alors qu'il continuait à embrasser de plus en plus sauvagement Nami. Quand soudain, celle-ci s'éloigna brusquement du blond qui fut surpris. Elle regardait Sanji avec un air d'incompréhension totale. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et tira la langue. Le cuisinier était un peu dans les vapes, il semblait penser si fort à quelque chose qu'il en venait à faire abstraction au monde qui l'entourait. Tout à coup, une goutte d'un liquide chaud tomba sur sa cuisse. Il sortit de ses pensées et vit effectivement un liquide rouge sur son short. Il releva la tête et vit un filet de sang coulant sur le menton de Nami. Immédiatement alerté, il prit un mouchoir et essuya la rousse:

" Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ma Nami ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu saignes ? "

La jeune femme ne répondait pas, elle fixait Sanji, hébétée. Son regard était empli de haine, et de tristesse. Elle répondit violemment au jeune homme:

" Je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé, moi. Ça fait six jours qu'on est ensemble, et c'est à peine si tu fais attention à moi. Quand on fait l'amour, j'ai l'impression que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu te comporte étrangement ces temps-ci, et voilà que tu mords la langue jusqu'au sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? "

- " Répond moi ! "

Le cuisinier terminait de nettoyer le visage de sa douce. Sa seule réponse fut un lent et somptueux baiser. Il mît tout l'amour qu'il put dans cet échange et en profita pour lécher la plaie sur la langue de Nami et y retirer le sang. Nami se laissa faire, troublée par ce soudain changement de comportement. Quand Sanji s'éloigna enfin de sa bouche, il dit:

" Je suis désolé Nami-san, je crois que je suis fatigué en ce moment. Tu sais, depuis que Luffy est avec Zorro, il mange deux fois plus et je commence à être exténué... "  
>- " Sanji, est-ce que tu es malade ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? "<p>

Sanji réfléchit à ses dernière parole, c'est lorsqu'il arriva sur le nom de Zorro qu'il comprit son erreur. Nami continuait de le fixer:

" Tu viens d'appeler Zorro par son prénom. Pas de Marimo ? Pas de gazon ? Sanji dis moi ce que tu as. "  
>- " Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un peu de fatigue. "<br>- " Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? "

Le blond réfléchit un instant puis, plaquant doucement Nami contre le lit, il lui chuchota:

" Je pense qu'un petit câlin pourrait me remettre d'aplomb... "  
>- " Enfin, le Sanji que je connais refait surface... "<p>

En vrai gentleman, Sanji déshabilla lentement sa compagne. Il défit un par un les boutons de sa petite chemise blanche et la lança dans un coin de la chambre. Il déposa ensuite quelques baisers sur le ventre plat de la belle, sur son nombril, pour ensuite monter plus haut et s'attarder sur sa poitrine ferme. Il défît habilement le nœud de son soutient-gorge noir et joua avec la dentelle fine avant de jeter la lingerie au même endroit que le chemisier. Nami s'amusa à son tour et passa ses mains sous la chemise du jeune homme qui frissonna au contact de ses doigts. Elle enfila le vêtements par-dessus la tête de Sanji et le lança au hasard dans la pièce. Sanji déposa de doux baisers sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui posa ses mains sur son torse. Malgré son apparence assez mince, le cuisinier avait des pectoraux bien tracés et des abdos à en faire blêmir plus d'un. Elle en dessina le contour du bout des doigts pendant que Sanji continuait de l'embrasser. Il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, son nez, et il léchait doucement la nuque de la jeune femme, mordillant et laissant des traces à certains endroits. Ses mains empoignèrent avec précaution les seins de Nami ce qui la fît gémir faiblement. Il quitta son cou et descendit à l'endroit où ses mains malaxaient sensuellement la poitrine de Nami. Ses lèvres prirent la relève, et il suçota longuement les mamelons de sa douce. Celle-ci gémissait légèrement plus fort qu'avant:

" Mmh... Sanji..."

Il cessa son activité et reprit possession des lèvres de Nami. Plus brutalement cette fois, mais toujours avec une certaine sensualité. Il retira d'un seul coup la jupe bleu marine de la rousse, qui gloussa. N'empêche qu'elle aimait ce côté prédateur de Sanji - en exceptant le fait qu'il la morde jusqu'au sang. Se prenant au jeu, elle arracha le jogging gris de Sanji et laissa ses mains se balader sur ses fesses musclées. Toujours en mordillant le cou de Nami, Sanji posa deux doigts sur sa petite culotte, au niveau de son sexe. Il ne s'étonna pas de la trouver déjà mouillée et frotta doucement le tissu. Nami se cambra légèrement et sa respiration devint saccadée:

" San-Sanji... Mmh, c'est... Bon... "

La rousse commençait à divaguer mais elle essayer de retrouver ses esprits le temps de retirer le boxer de Sanji. Elle libéra ainsi son membre durcit par l'excitation du moment. Elle prit la main de Sanji, l'arrêtant ainsi dans son mouvement et lécha avidement ses doigts. Après cela, elle retira elle même son dernier vêtement, passa une main dans les cheveux de Sanji et l'entraîna jusqu'à elle. Elle l'embrassa, mais il se défît de son étreinte et se saisit des jambes de la jeune fille. Il les posa sur ses épaules et caressa ses cuisses. Puis il passa un léger coup de langue sur le clitoris de son amante. Elle frissonna de plaisir, et il continua à lécher doucement son intimité. Désorientée, Nami se saisit des cheveux du blond et le plaqua contre elle:

" MMh... C'est tellement bon... Anh ! "

Sanji se redressa, laissant glisser les jambes de Nami et l'embrassa goulûment. Puis Nami roula sur le côté, de façon à se retrouver à califourchon sur les hanches de Sanji. Elle descendit à son tour avec milles caresses et baisers sur le ventre de son homme, jusqu'à arriver à son anatomie éveillée. Elle suçota doucement le gland rougit de son partenaire, qui cria:

" Hum... Anh... "

Sa langue glissa lentement sur tout le long et elle le prit en bouche. Elle commença de très lents va-et-vient.

" Pl-Plus vi...te. "

Nami eut un petit sourire et s'exécuta. Le blond lança des gémissements rauques et de longs soupirs. La belle le comblait, mais il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il eut à peine le temps d'y penser qu'une vague de chaleur traversa son bas-ventre:

" Nami, je... vais... "

Mais Nami ne s'éloigna pas pour autant et avala toute la semence du blond. Puis elle s'allongea à ses cotés et lui murmura:

" À toi de jouer maintenant. "

Il n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Sanji se releva, Nami sous lui, une jambe de chaque côté. Il la pénétra et commença ses coups de bassins. Nami planta ses ongles dans le dos de Sanji pendant qu'elle hurlait de bonheur. Des perles de sueur apparaissaient sur leur corps tremblant, pendant que Sanji continuait ses va-et-vient. Nami se cambra de plus belle alors qu'elle atteignait le septième ciel. Elle n'entendait plus rien, elle ne voyait plus rien, elle ne sentait que Sanji en elle. Sanji, lui, lança la tête en arrière en soupirant bruyamment:

" Haa... SANJI ! "  
>- " Zorro... "<p>

Puis il se retira de Nami et se déversa sur le lit. Il s'écroula près de la jeune rousse qui s'était endormie.

Elle n'avait pas entendu.  
>Ce nom qu'il venait de crier, ce n'était pas le sien.<p>

C'était celui de ce foutu Marimo.

_*Ce foutu Marimo*_

Zorro se réveilla en sursaut. C'était le soir du sixième jour après que Lui et Luffy aient annoncé leur couple. D'ailleurs, Luffy se trouvait à ses côtés. Il dormait comme un bébé et une bulle sortait de son nez. Zorro lui caressa la tête et se pencha vers ses lèvres. À peine les eut il touchées que Luffy lui balança un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il dormait toujours, mais c'était un réflexe de sécurité. Zorro se frotta doucement la joue et rit intérieurement: ça lui apprendra à vouloir être doux et gentil.

Il se rallongea et pensa au rêve étrange qu'il venait de faire. Il aurait juré avoir entendu Sanji crier son nom pendant un orgasme. Effrayant. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

><p>Voili Voilou ^^<p>

Bref, désolé pour les fans de ZoSan mais, non, il n'y aura pas de ZoSan. :P

**Zorro: **Ouh... J'ai fais un de ces cauchemars...

**Alison: **Un cauchemar, oui, rien qu'un cauchemar Zorro...

**Zorro:** C'est quoi se regard sadique là ?

**Alison:** Oh rien du tout...

**Luffy: **C'était quoi ton cauchemar ?

**Zorro:** Euh...

**Sanji: **Ouais, je me demande ce qui a pu autant effrayer c'te brute.

**Zorro: **Je vais me doucher.

**Sanji: **J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...

Jana !


	6. Rencontre

6eme chapitre en ligne ! Enfiiiin !

**Disclaimer: **Tout est à moi ! *PAM* Non Oda ne me frappez pas ! Daccord... C'est à lui... Et puis la chanson est: Hymne à l'amour d'Édith Piaf.

**Rating: **K

**Paring: **NamixSanji, ZorroxLuffy.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><span>RENCONTRE<span>

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et l'équipage s'était peu à peu habitué aux nouveaux couples. Sanji dormait dans la cabine de Nami, et Luffy dans celle de Zorro. Sanji était redevenu l'homme à femme qu'il était habituellement et se remît à cantonner des " Mellorines " à longueur de journée. Pire, chaque fois que Nami se trouvait dans un rayon de vingt mètres de lui, il se précipitait à sa rencontre et la couvrait de baisers et d'attentions. Nami en riait et affichait un visage plus rayonnant que jamais.

Malgré sa situation, Sanji continuait de s'occuper de Robin. Même s'il était en couple, ce n'était pas une raison de délaisser une femme. Nami n'en était absolument pas jalouse. Au contraire, elle ne cessait de papoter avec son amie.

Sanji cuisinait de mieux en mieux, et ses plats devinrent encore plus exquis qu'habituellement. Il était heureux, il n'y

avait aucun doute. Même si son regard s'assombrissait chaque fois qu'il croisait un certain Marimo...

Luffy et Zorro quant à eux, s'affichaient beaucoup moins que Nami et Sanji. Certes, Luffy n'hésitait pas à embrasser Zorro en public, mais ce dernier ne faisait pas de même. Il était très réservé mais restait tout de même auprès de Luffy de temps en temps. Quelques fois, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, Luffy prenait la main de Zorro. Il restaient ainsi longuement, jusqu'à ce que Zorro pose un doux baiser sur le front de Luffy.

En bref, tout se passait à merveilles.

C'est un jour de grand soleil que le Thousand Sunny mît le cap sur une petite île du nom de Little Pearl. Le port était bondé, et des centaines de personnes y circulaient. Un bruit infernal régnait et tout le monde marchait ou courait dans tous les sens. On entendait une cloche sonner à plusieurs reprises, et à chaque fois, le brouaha était totalement recouvert par sa mélodie. Une douce mélodie qui apaisait chaque âme ayant la chance de l'entendre. La cloche cessant de battre, le brouhaha reprit de plus belle. On entendait même une femme chanter, accompagnée d'un petit groupe de musicien. Elle reprenait exactement la même mélodie jouée par la cloche en y ajoutant des paroles. Ce devait être une chanson typique de la région.

L'équipage qui observait attentivement la foule depuis le bateau semblait perplexe: ils ne pouvaient pas accoster aux port, ils se feraient bien trop remarquer. Mais Sanji, lui semblait plutôt captivé par la jeune chanteuse. Il plissait les yeux pour l'observer plus précisément. C'était une belle femme à la peau mate. Elle avait des cheveux longs, d'une couleur noir ébène. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais ses jambes semblaient s'étirer à l'infini. Elle n'avait pas non plus une taille très fine, mais ses rondeurs la mettaient en valeur. Elle portait un petit short en jean déchiré et un haut jaune clair, qui laissait apercevoir son nombril. Elle devait avoir près de vingt ans.

Sanji continua à la détailler ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Normalement, il aurait déjà dû être victime d'une hémorragie nasale abondante et Chopper aurait dû s'occuper de lui à l'infirmerie. Mais il ne semblait même pas sourciller devant cette beauté.

Le bateau longea le port et passa devant le groupe de musiciens. À cette distance, on pouvait facilement observer les détails. Le groupe jouait sur une estrade en bois, qui leur permettait de ne pas être bousculés par la foule. Personne ne prêtait attention à la jeune femme mais elle ne paraissait pas le moins du monde s'en soucier. Sanji mit sa main au-dessus de ses yeux pour les protéger du soleil et remarqua qu'un papillon vert était dessiné sur le coup de la jeune femme. Ce tatouage lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi...

Il écouta plus attentivement et se focalisa sur la voix de la jeune chanteuse:

_~ Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer_  
><em>Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler ~<em>

Sanji se figea. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir de la pointe des pieds jusqu'au sommet du crâne. Une perle de sueur coula sur son front. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas si chaud.

_~ Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes_  
><em>Je me fous du monde entier ~<em>

La main du cuisinier trembla très fortement. Ses jambes flageolèrent. Il dû se tenir à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Une sensation de vide le parcourut. Il avait déjà entendu cette chanson...

_~ Tant qu'l'amour inond'ra mes matins_  
><em>Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains ~<em>

Cette fois-ci Sanji tomba pour de bon. Mais il écoutait toujours la jeune femme. De toute manière, il n'entendait plus qu'elle. Tout les autres bruits s'étaient éteints, sa vision était floutée.

_~ Peu m'importe les problèmes_  
><em>Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes ~<em>

Sanji ne voyait plus rien. Il était plongé dans les ténèbres. Ses sens étaient mélangés, sa tête lui tournait. Mais il entendait toujours la jeune femme chanter. Il aurait voulu crier, lui hurler de se taire, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Aucun son ne voulait s'échapper de ses lèvres. Cette chanson, il l'avait déjà chantée plus d'une fois. Et ces paroles, il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien...

**XxX**

Plus loin sur l'île, se trouvait une vaste plage de sable blanc. De grands arbres l'entouraient et l'eau y était claire. Personne ne semblait s'y rendre, sûrement à cause de la forêt abondante qui rendait son accès difficile. C'est ici que le Sunny Go accosta.

Sanji se réveilla, en sueur. Il était dans la chambre de Chopper. Sa tête lui tournait. Il eut soudain envie de vomir et se pencha pour libérer son estomac. Mais rien ne vint. Il se sentait vraiment très mal, tout ses membres étaient engourdis, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Il se redressa pour se retrouver assis sur le lit. Dans cette position, il se sentit tout de suite mieux, mais sa tête continuait de tourner. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et regarda autour de lui. C'est là qu'il aperçut Nami, la tête dans les bras croisés sur le bord de son lit, en train de dormir. Il lui caressa la joue et se rendit compte qu'elle était collante. En effet, des larmes y avaient séchées, et le coin du drap était trempé. Sanji, un peu confus, s'exclama à voix haute:

" Bordel. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? "

Il dû faire un effort inhumain pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits alors que sa tête continuait de tourner. Il se souvint que l'équipage venait de trouver une île, puis qu'il avait aperçu une jeune femme. Oui, et c'était elle qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il se rappelait avoir vu un papillon vert tatoué dans son cou, et l'avoir entendue chanter une chanson.

Ah oui, cette chanson...

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et un Luffy déchaîné entra:

" Oi, Sanji tu vas mieux ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? "  
>- " C'est rien, j'ai juste cru voir quelqu'un que je connaissais et ça m'a fais bizarre. "<br>- " Sanji, j'ai faim ! "  
>- " C'est bon je vais te préparer quelque chose. "<p>

Sanji fit mine de se lever quand Zorro entra:

" Alors on tient plus la route, Ero Cook ? "  
>- " Ta gueule tête d'algue, chuis pas d'humeur. "<p>

Sanji avait lancé cette phrase d'un ton las. Il avait l'air blasé et fatigué, mais il se leva quand même et partit en direction de la cuisine. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y entrer, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'écroula. Usopp qui était dans le coin, courut vers lui en s'affolant:

" Oi ! Sanji ! Ça va pas ? Ça fait presque deux jours que tu dors ! J'ai eu hyper peur ! "

Sanji resta un instant sous le choc: deux jours ! Il ne pensait pas avoir dormi si longtemps ! C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint de Nami, assise près de lui. Il jura intérieurement:

~ Et merde, elle a dû se faire du soucis pour moi... ~

Tout l'équipage -sauf Zorro qui s'entraînait de nouveau et Nami qui dormait toujours- s'affaira autour de Sanji, heureux de le voir réveillé. Il les rassura rapidement et repartit, aidé de Chopper, dans la chambre où se trouvait Nami. Une fois arrivé, il demanda au petit renne de les laisser seuls après l'avoir remercié. Puis, il réveilla Nami avec douceur. La jeune rousse ouvrit doucement des yeux jaunes et enflés. Elle semblait avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand elle comprît que la belle tignasse blonde qui se tenait devant elle était celle de Sanji, un grand sourire fendit son visage et elle sembla reprendre des forces. Elle se jeta au cou de son amant et se nicha au creux de sa nuque. Sanji serrait fortement Nami contre lui, il avait les yeux fermés. Il semblait réfléchir silencieusement. Puis, il rouvrit les yeux, son regard perdu dans le vide. Il éloigna doucement Nami de lui, et la tint par les épaules. Elle lui souriait toujours, et il lui rendit faiblement son sourire:

" Nami... Je suis désolé. "  
>- " Le plus important c'est que tu te sois réveillé ! "<p>

Sa voix était enrouée. Elle semblait complètement déshydratée.

" Nami, depuis combien de temps tu n'as rien bu ? "  
>- " Deux jours... " répondit elle faiblement.<p>

Sanji avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Décidément, il n'était qu'une source de problème. Il prit Nami dans ses bras et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Il lui chuchota:

" Nami, je suis tellement désolé de te dire ça dans un moment pareil, mais... "

Il s'interrompit un moment. Nami se crispa, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et elle avait raison:

" Mais je... on ne peut pas rester ensemble. "

Le cœur de la rousse rata un battement. Elle resta un moment dans les bras de Sanji. Il n'osait pas dire un mot de plus, de peur de la faire pleurer. Même si ce qu'il lui avait dit n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour lui redonner le sourire...

Nami se recula doucement, puis fixa Sanji droit dans les yeux:

" Je peux savoir pourquoi ?"

Cette phrase avait été prononcé tellement doucement qu'elle en était presque inaudible. Mais le silence régnait dans la pièce, et Sanji avait parfaitement entendu. Nami se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle avait une boule au fond de la gorge qui ne demandait qu'à être évacuée, mais elle se jura de retenir ses larmes.

" Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer. "

Nami hocha doucement la tête. Elle n'avait pas vraiment comprit, mais elle s'en contenta. Sanji, faisant preuve d'une grande empathie, se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Nami. Puis, de sa main, il caressa doucement cette même joue et murmura:

" Je suis vraiment désolé. "

Nami se leva, marcha lentement vers la sortie, et partit vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, elle s'allongea dans son lit, se cacha sous les couettes et pleura. Parce que oui, il lui restaient encore des larmes à pleurer.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Si vous avez aimez, laissez une tite review !<p>

**Nami: **Il m'a larguée ? Et alors ? Je suis pas du genre à pleurer comme une fillette.

**Sanji: **Non ! Ma Nami-swan ! Je veux pas ! Alison ! Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?

**Alison: **Mais laissez moi écrire bordel ! De toute façon je hais votre couple...

**Nami: **Pareil pour moi.

**Sanji: **Quoi ? Nami-san, Alison-chan, comment pouvez vous me faire ça ?

**Nami & Alison, s'en vont: **On peut le faire c'est tout !

**Sanji, en larmes: **Noooooon ! Mes chéries !

**Zorro: **Tu peux pas la fermer, Ero-Cook ?

**Sanji: **Retourne dans l'océan rendre visite à tes amies les algues, Marimo.

**Zorro, sort ses sabres: **Qu'est ce que t'as dit, blondinette ?

On connaît tous la suite ! À bientôt !


	7. Jamais deux sans trois

Ohayo ! Comme promis, le 7ème chapitre !

_Et pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

_**Unknow: **Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ^^. Si Robin semble regretter, c'est pour une raison bien précise... que tu découvrira plus loin dans l'histoire ! ;)  
><em>

_**Amie de la Panthère rose: **Merci de lire mes fics Mizo-chan !  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **Bah comme d'hab' à Oda-sensei.

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p><span>JAMAIS DEUX SANS TROIS<span>

Après avoir longuement parlé avec Robin, Sanji fut informé dans les détails sur ce qui s'était passé durant ses deux jours de sommeil. Rien de bien intéressant, ils sont simplement partis en ville acheter des provisions, et Nami avait fait un peu de shopping. Mais l'équipage avait bien fait attention à ce qu'il reste toujours au moins deux personnes sur le bateau afin de s'assurer que Sanji reste bien en sécurité. Il s'informa aussi auprès de Chopper sur ce qui lui était arrivé: il avait perdu connaissance alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer au port, et le petit médecin de bord avait immédiatement réagit lorsqu'il avait aperçu son cuisinier au sol, inconscient. Il avait ajouté que son sommeil prolongé était dû à une fatigue intense. C'était comme s'il s'était totalement vidé de ses forces en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le cuistot remercia vivement son petit docteur qui s'était occupé de lui pendant ces deux jours.

En ce qui concerne la nourriture, s'était Robin qui s'en était chargée même si " ses plats ne seront jamais aussi savoureux que ceux de Sanji-kun ".

Et pour Nami, elle aussi c'était évanouie un peu avant Sanji. La rousse s'était même cognée, mais elle s'en était sortie avec un simple bleu sur le cou -drôle d'endroit pour un bleu-. Chopper n'avait pas trouvé la cause de cette perte de conscience, mais il pensait que ce fut simplement une chute de tension. Quand elle se réveilla au bout de quelques heures, elle s'isola dans la chambre où dormait Sanji et refusa de manger ou de boire. Même si Chopper essayait de la rassurer en lui disant que Sanji était juste fatigué et qu'il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Elle hochait la tête, et c'était tout. Chopper précisa que cette réaction était tout de même assez exagérée, et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune rousse aurait pu réagir de cette façon. Sanji sembla choqué un instant par ce que son nakama venait de dire. Puis il soupira et partit comme à son habitude, dans la cuisine.

L'après-midi venait tout juste de commencer quand Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Brook et Robin partirent en ville pour faire quelques achats ou simplement se promener. Apparemment, le Log Pose prenait deux semaines à charger sur cette île, ils avaient donc tout le temps devant eux pour faire des emplettes.

Franky était resté au bateau pour mettre au point une de ses nombreuses inventions. Zorro quant à lui, devait rattraper des heures de sommeil. Luffy devait rester sur le navire car il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'attirer l'attention chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une ville, et l'équipage n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre pour l'empêcher de dévaliser un restaurant quelconque. Nami, elle, n'avait pas donné de ses nouvelles depuis la matinée, elle n'avait toujours rien mangé et elle refusait de sortir de sa cabine. Même Robin n'avait pas pu la raisonner.

La jeune rousse s'était blottie dans ses draps mais ne dormait pas. Son regard se perdait dans le vide. Elle était assise contre le mur et sa tête penchait très légèrement sur le côté. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et si on ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte. Elle ne bougeait que pour frotter le bleu sur son cou, qui virait d'ailleurs au vert.

Alors que Luffy se promenait sur le bateau à la recherche d'une activité, il aperçut un petit groupe d'hommes avec à sa tête un belle jeune femme qui s'avançaient vers le navire. Il s'arrêta un moment pour les observer et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient armés. Même un idiot comme Luffy a pu comprendre qu'ils ne venaient pas avec de bonnes intentions, alors un grand sourire aux lèvres, il partit prévenir Franky, Zorro et Nami qu'il allait y avoir de l'action. Tous, à part Nami, descendirent du bateau pour se retrouver face aux nouveaux arrivants. Le jeune femme en tête de groupe fit un signe de la main, et les hommes s'arrêtèrent. Elle s'avança vers Luffy, lui sourit et demanda innocemment:

" Est-ce que nous pouvons parler avec votre navigatrice ? "

Luffy pencha la tête et sourit à son tour:

" Désolé, elle ne veut voir personne pour le moment.

La jeune femme pencha elle aussi la tête, amusée, laissant apparaître un joli tatouage:

" C'est embêtant, il faut vraiment que nous lui parlions de quelque chose d'assez important... "  
>- " De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? "<p>

Nami. Elle était sortie de sa cabine et se trouvait maintenant derrière ses compagnons. Ils s'étonnèrent quelques peu de voir leur amie habillée tout de noir, le regard sombre et vide. La jeune femme inconnue, les yeux rieurs, lui répondit:

" Comment dire... nous devons te tuer. "

Ni une, ni deux, le combat commença au quart de tour. Les hommes s'étaient rués sur l'équipage de Luffy. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, ne bougeait plus. La jeune femme lui avait saisi le bras et il avait perdu toute sa force. Était-ce à cause de ce bracelet bleu qui lui serrait le poignet ? Il le regarda plus attentivement puis s'exclama:

" Kuso ! De la pierre marine ! "

Luffy trépignait de rage du fait qu'il ne puisse pas se battre. La jeune femme lâcha son bras en lui faisant un clin d'œil puis marcha lentement en direction de Nami. Zorro et Franky avaient le dessus sur la plupart des hommes, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et ne cessaient pas de les attaquer. Tout à coup, Nami cria:

" Arrêtez ! "

Tout le monde se retourna pour l'observer. La chef du groupe n'était qu'à deux pas de Nami mais elle s'arrêta tout de même, affichant un sourire vainqueur. La jeune rousse, le teint livide et les yeux noirs, attrapa la main de la femme. Puis elle dit clairement:

" Je pars avec eux. "

Elle tourna la tête et regarda l'autre femme droit dans les yeux. De ce fait, Luffy put s'apercevoir que les deux femmes avaient un tatouage identique sur le cou: un papillon vert.

**XxX**

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les autres arrivèrent. Ils furent assez surpris de retrouver leurs compagnons totalement silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas ramené grand chose, et eurent donc vite fait de tout ranger. Ils restèrent à observer leurs compagnons, jusqu'à ce que Luffy se décide à parler:

" Nami a été enlevée. "

Un froid parcourut l'assemblée qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Luffy pouvait pourtant facilement s'occuper d'ennemis aussi faibles. Il avait l'air fatigué et déprimé. Les autres ne perdaient pas une miette de ce qu'il racontait. Il expliqua tout dans les détails, de l'arrivée des inconnus, au départ de Nami, en passant par le bracelet en pierre marine. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à l'enlever. Assez résistant ce bracelet, puisque même les sabres acharnés de Zorro n'y pouvaient rien. Personne ne comprenait la réaction de Nami. Ils étaient tous très surpris, et se demandaient pourquoi les garçons ne l'avaient pas arrêtée. Sur le coup, Zorro, Franky et Luffy avaient été tellement surpris qu'ils n'ont pas réagit et ont regardé Nami partir au loin avec cette femme. C'est à peine s'ils avaient réussi à respirer jusqu'au moment où ils ne la virent plus du tout. Lorsque Luffy eut fini son récit, Sanji demanda faiblement:

" Cette femme, est-ce qu'elle avait un tatouage ? "

Luffy réfléchit un instant en se tenant la tête, ses forces totalement réduites à cause du bracelet. Il était vraiment épuisé mais il répondit rapidement:

" Oui, un papillon vert ! Et Nami aussi... "

Sanji se raidit. Une perle de sueur coula sur son front pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Nami avec ces inconnus mais il ne pouvait pas non-plus laisser le reste de l'équipage s'approcher d'eux. Ces personnes étaient bien trop dangereuses... Il leva les yeux vers ses camarade, et dit d'un ton ferme et sûr de lui:

" Je vais la chercher et, quoi qu'il arrive, n'intervenez pas et ne partez pas en ville. Faites ce que je vous dis ! "

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre, Sanji partit en flèche et sauta sur la terre ferme. Il restèrent tous figés dans leur position, suivant Sanji du regard, ne savant pas comment réagir. Nami avait été enlevée de son propre gré, et maintenant Sanji partait sans aucune explication. Fallait-il rire ou pleurer ? Personne ne fut capable de répondre à cette question. Luffy, déboussolé, avait tout de même fait attention aux propos de son cuisinier. Il avait l'air très déterminé et semblait s'y connaître. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Il annonça:

" Il doit avoir ses raisons. Je lui fait confiance. Mais on ne peut pas le laisser s'occuper de ça seul. C'est un de nos nakama et s'il doit lui arriver quelque chose, je serai incapable de le supporter. Je lui laisse deux jours. D'ici-là s'il n'est pas revenu, nous partirons tous à sa recherche. "

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et allèrent se coucher. Trop d'émotion, la nuit leur porterait conseil. Robin, qui n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivée, s'assit sur son lit, la tête basse. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Nami. Elle était vraiment étrange ces temps-ci. D'abord elle avait voulu sortir avec Sanji, pour qui elle avait énormément de sentiments. Ensuite elle fond en larmes parce qu'il s'est évanouit. Il rompt avec elle, et elle ne donne plus signe de vie. Et enfin elle part avec une femme qu'elle n'a jamais connue et qui veut la... tuer. Robin frissonna en pensant à ce mot. Si Nami mourrait, elle s'en voudrait de n'avoir rien fait. Cette fille était bien trop importante à ses yeux pour qu'elle la laisse seule et en danger. Elle réfléchit un instant. Ce tatouage dont parlait Luffy, elle en avait déjà entendu parler, elle en était certaine. Un papillon vert...

Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers sa petite bibliothèque. Ses doigts glissèrent le long des livres pour s'arrêter sur l'un deux. Un gros livre à la couverture rouge. Elle le prit et l'épousseta. Puis elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle hésita avant de l'ouvrir, craignant que le livre ne fasse que confirmer ses craintes. Elle se mordit la lèvre et l'ouvrit, le feuilleta, jusqu'à arriver à une page où un papillon vert était dessiné. Elle la lu en entière, fermant les yeux après quelques passages, les ouvrant grand avant certains. Puis elle referma le livre et passa sa main sur la couverture. Un rayon de lune y passait, permettant de lire facilement le titre. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention jusque là, et quand elle le vit, elle serra le poing. Elle inspira fortement et se releva pour reposer le livre. Elle s'appuya sur une étagère de la bibliothèque et plissa les yeux en murmurant:

" Tout mais pas ça... "

Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre, secouant doucement la tête dans l'obscurité. Puis elle se redressa subitement et prit un morceau de papier et un stylo sur son bureau. Elle écrit rapidement quelques phrases à la hâte puis sortit silencieusement de sa cabine. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'au bout du bateau et sauta sans bruits sur la rive. Là, elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle puis se mit à courir dans la nuit. Courir jusqu'à se brûler les poumons. Elle ne se serait jamais cru capable de courir aussi vite. Mais il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve Nami. À tout prix.

**XxX**

Le lendemain matin, les mugiwara se réveillèrent presque tous en même temps. Ils se réunirent dans la cuisine, sans parler de l'incident de la veille, et s'étonnèrent de ne pas y trouver Robin. Franky partit donc la chercher. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, haletant, un bout de papier à la main. Les autres le regardèrent interrogateurs, et il lit à voix haute:

" Les amis, je pars aussi. Je vous expliquerai tout à mon retour. Il ne faut surtout pas que vous ne vous risquiez à nous chercher. Nous n'avons pas affaire à n'importe qui. "

Ils ouvrirent tous de grands yeux pendant la lecture de Franky. D'abord Nami, puis Sanji et maintenant Robin. La jeune femme savait toujours ce qu'elle faisait, mais sa réaction était tout de même étrange. Partir sans explications préalables ce n'était pas son genre, et ça, même Luffy le savait. Il battit des deux poing sur la table, énervé de savoir ses deux amis en danger. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il devait les aider mais ils le lui avaient formellement interdit. Luffy était totalement désemparé. Il semblait vraiment en colère, ce qui surpris tout ces camarades. Parce que Luffy n'était pas du genre à s'énerver pour un rien... Il voulait agir, mais ce foutu bracelet amenuisait ses forces.

Pendant que Luffy bouillonnait de rage, Franky était resté les bras ballants, le bout de papier à la main, les yeux grands ouverts. Les autres observaient Luffy, ne pouvant plus respirer en attendant la réaction de leur capitaine. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre:

" BORDEL ! "

Luffy était vraiment en rogne. Il ne pensait même plus à son petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient tous en état de choc. Le seul à avoir relativement gardé son calme était Franky. Et il savait ce qu'il fallait faire:

" Écoute capitaine. Nico Robin n'est pas du genre à rigoler avec ces choses là, peut-être qu'elle sait comment s'en sortir. Et le cuistot, il avait l'air vraiment sur les nerfs... Je pense que nous devons leur laisser une chance. Mais s'ils ne sont pas revenus demain matin, nous partirons en ville pour les trouver, d'accord ? "

Luffy l'avait attentivement écouté. Mais il avait du mal à être d'accord. Ses amis étaient peut-être en danger et, même s'ils l'avaient interdit, il se devait de les aider. Il frappa encore une fois la table, maudissant cette femme avec ce tatouage et se jurant de leur foutre une bonne raclée. Voyant que son capitaine hésitait, Franky ajouta:

" En plus avec ce bracelet, tu ne pourra pas faire grand chose... Je pense que d'ici demain j'aurai trouvé un moyen de te le retirer. "

Luffy le regarda, puis le bracelet, et se mit à tirer rageusement dessus. Chose inutile, mais il avait besoin de se défouler. Il serra le poing et lança vivement:

" D'accord. "

Les autres qui étaient restés figés tout ce temps, se tournèrent vers Franky, puis Luffy, pour enfin revenir à Franky. Luffy leva la tête et lança:

" Mais vous avez intérêt à être en forme, parce que quand on va les trouver, il va y avoir du grabuge. "

Ils le regardèrent et approuvèrent tous d'un hochement de tête. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient du mal à attendre sans rien faire, mais un ordre était un ordre. Et si Luffy promettait de l'action, ils avaient intérêt à se préparer...

* * *

><p>Ouh... L'histoire commence à se compliquer un peu...<p>

**Zorro: **C'est quoi le délire ? Il est partit où ce blondinet ? Et robin ?

**Luffy, en Gear Second: ***cri de guerre*, je vais les tuer !

**Alison: **Ne te pose pas trop de questions Zorro, tu risque de surchauffer comme Luffy...

**Zorro: **Ouais t'as rai... Oi ! Mais qu'est ce que t'insinues là ?

**Alison: **Absolument rien... Un marimo ne devrais pas trop réfléchir, après tu auras mauvais goût...

**Zorro: **Mau-mau-mauvais goût ? Tu veux crever ou quoi ?

**Alison: **Allons Zorro, c'est pas bon pour une algue de s'agiter comme ça...

_Luffy retient Zorro qui essaie de tuer Alison_

**Luffy:** Zorro fais pas ça ! Sinon abstinence pendant un mois !_  
><em>

**Zorro, blanc comme un linge: **Abs... Abstinence ?

**Alison: **Faudrait' déjà que tu comprennes le mot...

_Zorro s'en va en entraînant Luffy_

**Alison, sourire de vainqueur:** Muhaha ! Que je suis méchante !_  
><em>


	8. Passé et aphrodisiaque

Hey ! Voilà voilà, 8eme chapitre avec pas mal d'explications et lemon plein de tendresse ! Oh je suis trop fière *se lève et prend une posture de héros* !

**_Réponse review:_**

_Amie de la Panthère rose: Le papillon vert vient de mon imagination ! ^^ rien à voir avec l'histoire originale._

**Disclaimer:** Tout à maître Oda ( Ôoo Dieu ). Sauf mes petits OC tout mignons *armée de mini-Luffy avec une pancarte "C'est à moi !"* donc Itsune et Miki sont mes petits personnages perso... Niark !

**Rating: **K+ pour la première partie et M pour le lemon de la deuxième partie.

**Note: **Muhahaha ! Préparez-vous à entrer dans un monde, où tout est possible... PS: Note totalement inutile.

Bonne lecture :P

* * *

><p><span>PASSÉ ET APHRODISIAQUE<span>

Sanji courait. Il courait sans s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, mais il savait _qui_ il cherchait. Et il ne s'arrêterait pas de courir avant de l'avoir trouvé. Une cigarette entre les lèvres, il haletait. Cela faisait bien trois heures qu'il courait. Mais il s'interdisait de s'arrêter. Nami était en danger. Elle allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien.

Sanji était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne fit pas attention à la jeune femme brune qui courait elle aussi vers lui. Ils se percutèrent et tombèrent tous les deux. La cigarette de Sanji lui brûla la lèvre inférieure et il s'empressa de la cracher. Il lança un _" Kuso! "_ haineux et se toucha la lèvre du bout des doigts. Ce n'était pas une brûlure anodine. Il siffla puis leva la tête. Une femme. Il s'empressa de l'aider à se relever et ne put cacher sa surprise quand il se rendit compte que cette femme n'était autre que Robin. Celle-ci fut aussi surprise quand elle reconnut le cuisinier de son équipage et, malgré la nuit noire, elle remarqua sa lèvre brûlée.

" Sanji-kun ! Je suis désolée... "  
>- " Ne t'excuse pas Robin, c'est de ma faute. Dis moi plutôt ce que tu fais seule dehors à cette heure-ci. "<p>

Pas de Robin-chwan ou de Robin d'amour. Non, simplement Robin. Sanji était vraiment chamboulé. La brune y fit attention et s'inquiéta:

" Sanji-kun, est-ce que tu connais l'Homme aux yeux verts ? "

Dans une situation normale, Sanji aurait parlé de Zorro. Mais cette situation était tout sauf normale. Et le premier homme qui traversa son esprit fut un autre que le marimo. Il lança d'un ton glacial:

" Oui. "  
>- " Et est-ce que tu connais son nom ? "<p>

Sanji se figea. Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait, il savait tout de cet homme.

" Itsune. "

Robin prit Sanji par les épaules et essaya de le rassurer. Elle l'emmena sur un banc et s'assit avec lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans le silence obscur de la nuit. Sanji dans les bras de Robin, versant quelques larmes discrètes. La jeune femme n'en revenait toujours pas. Si Sanji connaissait le nom de cet homme cela voulait dire que...

" Il t'a déjà enlevé, n'est-ce pas ? "

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête en un signe affirmatif. Tous ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Ces souvenirs qu'il avait pris tant de temps à oublier, à enfouir dans un coin de ses pensées pour ne plus jamais y songer. Puis un visage lui vint à l'esprit. Nami. Il devait se reprendre, elle était en danger. S'il ne faisait rien elle allait mourir.

" Robin, si Nami avait vraiment ce tatouage, ça veut dire... "  
>- " Qu'on la contrôle. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce groupe. On les appelle les Midori*. Ils ont deux chefs: l'Homme aux yeux verts et sa sœur, Miki. Cette dernière possède le fruit Bojo Bojo no mi*, qui lui permet de prendre le contrôle des esprits. Quant à son frère, on ne sait pratiquement rien de lui, pas même son nom. Seules ses victimes le connaissent. Les Midori enlèvent souvent des jeunes hommes, et lorsqu'ils sont libérés, ils reviennent avec des traces de mutilation sur le corps et une soudaine obsession pour... les femmes... "<p>

La fin de la phrase avait été prononcée très lentement. Robin venait de comprendre. Voilà d'où venait cette mauvaise manie du cuisinier. Elle voulut reprendre mais il la devança:

" Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, pas vrai ? "  
>- " Oui, cela reste un mystère pour tout le monde... "<br>- " Itsune possède un fruit du démon. Doki Doki no mi*. Ça lui permet de... de rendre n'importe qui fou amoureux de lui, à vie. Et on devient incapable de lui causer le moindre mal. Il suffit qu'il te touche de la main droite. La seule façon d'annuler son emprise, c'est d'entrer en contact avec sa main gauche. Mais, il porte des gants en permanence. "  
>- " Alors... Pour essayer d'oublier Itsune, ces hommes tentent de se consoler avec des femmes... Donc, tu... "<br>- " Je suis toujours sous son emprise. "

Tant d'informations d'un seul coup ! Malgré son calme habituel, Robin était sous le choc.

" Sanji-kun ! Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ? "  
>- " Tout ce que je veux c'est oublier ce passage de ma vie. Et puis, je pensais ne jamais le revoir... "<br>- " Désolée, je comprends. "

Le blond baissa la tête. Robin réfléchit un instant. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent Nami. Mais... Pourquoi ces personnes voulaient la tuer ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Sanji reprit:

" J'ai aperçu Miki au port. Au début j'avais du mal à y croire, mais maintenant il n'y a plus de doute. Ce tatouage... C'est bien elle. Nami a dû la voir aussi. Miki a certainement lu dans ses pensées à ce moment là. Il lui suffit de croiser le regard de sa victime pour prendre possession de son esprit. "  
>- " Mais pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait ? Est-ce qu'elle les connaissait elle aussi ? "<br>- " Non. C'est... À cause de moi. "

La brune resta silencieuse, attendant la suite des explications.

" Les Midori enlèvent des hommes pour leurs expériences. Ce sont des espèces de sadiques pervers qui veulent repousser les limites du corps humain. Ils ne prennent pas de femmes parce qu'ils les jugent trop faibles. "

Il fit une pause, s'attendant à une question mais rien ne vint.

" Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je n'ai aucune trace sur le corps ? "  
>- " Je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention... "<br>- " C'est parce que j'étais un cas à part. Les Midori m'avaient enlevé et amené dans une de leurs planques. Je suis resté là deux jours, sans eau ni nourriture. J'étais épuisé, et je ne pouvait rien faire. On m'avait attaché les mains et les pieds et j'étais dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Au bout de deux jours...

_~ Flash-back~_

Sanji était déprimé, il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait été enfermé, sans aucune nouvelle du monde extérieur. Pas une visite. Il était fatigué, il avait faim et soif. Le blond était assit contre un mur, les jambes étendues devant lui. Quand soudain, l'unique porte de la pièce sombre où il se trouvait s'ouvrit. Une lumière intense l'aveugla, mais il n'eut pas la force de lever la main pour se protéger les yeux. Il se contenta de les plisser. Tous ses sens embrouillés, il entendit des bribes de voix:

" Il est là chef, on l'a capturé il y a deux jours. On attendait votre arrivée. "  
>- " Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il est plutôt beau gosse le gamin, s'exclama une voix féminine. Viens voir Itsune ! "<br>- " Calme toi Miki, j'arrive. "

Une silhouette féminine se rapprocha de Sanji. Il avait toujours du mal à ouvrir les yeux, il ne put donc pas voir son visage. Elle l'attrapa par le menton et tourna son visage vers la droite, puis à gauche et gloussa:

" Nyan ! C'est vraiment dommage de devoir sacrifier ce joli visage... J'en profiterais bien un peu moi... "

En disant ces mots, la jeune fille avait passé sa langue sur le cou du blond. Celui-ci frissonna à ce contact froid et humide sur sa peau. Doucement, il avait retrouvé la vue. La jeune femme semblait avoir son âge. Elle avait la peau mate et des cheveux bouclés noirs.

La jeune femme commençait à se coller de plus en plus au corps de Sanji, mais celui-ci n'avait pas la force de résister. Quand soudain, une voix l'interpella:

" Miki ! Arrête de jouer avec nos cobayes ! Allez dehors, laisse moi jeter un œil à notre nouveau venu... "

La jeune fille sortit en traînant des pieds. L'homme, lui, alluma une lampe dans un coin de la pièce. Sanji put ainsi le détailler. C'était un bel homme. Une peau aussi mate que celle de la jeune fille, une carrure imposante. Il semblait légèrement musclé. Il avait un grand sourire carnassier, les tempes légèrement creusées et des yeux verts. Ses cheveux étaient courts et tout aussi noirs que ceux de la dénommée "Miki". Pour finir, une cicatrice ornait son visage, partant sa bouche, jusque sa tempe.

Le nouvel arrivant ferma la porte derrière lui, se retrouvant seul avec Sanji. Il s'approcha de lui et sortit une bouteille d'eau et un sandwich d'un petit sac à dos. Il les posa devant Sanji et l'invita à manger. Le blond ne se le fit pas prier, et mangea avec avidité. Il n'en laissa pas une miette et termina tout le contenu de la bouteille d'eau. Grâce à ça, il avait retrouvé un peu de force. Juste pour bouger et parler, mais pas assez pour se battre. Ayant fini son repas, il fixa l'homme en face de lui, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose.

" Mon nom est Itsune. Et toi ? "

Sanji ne répondit pas. Il regardait Itsune d'un air méfiant. Celui-ci se leva et partit jeter la bouteille d'eau dans une poubelle de la salle.

" J'imagine que mes hommes n'ont pas été très doux avec toi. Je te prie de les excuser. "

Sanji écoutait mais ne parlait toujours pas. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de chambre. Il y avait un lit dans le fond de la pièce et quelques meubles. Dire qu'il avait dû dormir deux jours à même le sol, alors qu'il y avait un matelas confortable à à peine deux mètres de lui ! Mais le temps n'était pas aux regrets. Il devait demander ce qu'il se passait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne réussit qu'à émettre un murmure inaudible. Ne pas avoir bu pendant tout ce temps faisait quand même quelques dégâts. Itsune ne le remarqua pas, et revint une fois de plus vers lui. Là, il scruta chaque recoin de son visage et murmura:

" Tu es vraiment mignon tu sais. "

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Itsune retira quelques mèches qui tombaient sur le front de Sanji et une étincelle brilla dans ses yeux.

" Je ne pense pas pouvoir te faire de mal. Une si jolie créature... "

Sanji commençait à trembler légèrement. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer mais il avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

Itsune s'approcha à quelques millimètres de son visage et chuchota:

" Tu me promets de ne pas t'enfuir si je défais tes liens ? "

Sanji hocha vivement la tête. Ces cordes commençaient à lui faire mal. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient devenus rouges.

Ses liens défaits, Itsune l'aida à se relever et s'assit sur le lit avec lui.

" On est plus à l'aise comme ça. "  
>- " Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? "<p>

Le blond s'était enfin décidé à parler. Sa voix était encore enrouée mais il pouvait articuler. Itsune ne cessait de le regarder de ses beaux yeux verts et Sanji ressentit un peu de gêne. Il détourna la tête. Une main gantée se posa sur son épaule.

" Allons, ne t'énerve pas. Tu me plais. Et si tu ne fais pas trop de bêtises je ne te ferais aucun mal. "

Mais Sanji refusait de parler à nouveau. Alors, Itsune retira le gant de sa main droite et caressa la joue du beau blond. Celui-ci tressaillit et se retourna. Il avait une envie soudaine d'embrasser cet inconnu. Alors qu'il fixait sa bouche, Itsune se rapprocha et leurs lèvres s'unirent. Ce fut comme une explosion de feux d'artifices dans le corps de Sanji. Il se sentait revivre. Mais bien vite, le feu s'éteignit pour laisser place à un grand vide. Il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Alors il entrouvrit la bouche et passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Itsune. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, mais prit rapidement le dessus sur le baiser. Et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Sanji. Le blond secoua soudain la tête et hurla:

" Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? "

Mais Itsune prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa de nouveau. Pendant ce baiser, Sanji perdit la notion du temps, du réel. Le brun interrompit le baiser et se pencha vers l'oreille de Sanji. Il chuchota:

" Je finis toujours par avoir ce que je veux. "

Puis il lécha légèrement le lobe du blond. Celui-ci essayant de prendre le dessus sur son emprise, prit d'un dernier élan de lucidité, se débattit du mieux qu'il put, mais ne réussit qu'à faire tomber une vieille radio sur le sol. Celle-ci s'alluma et on put entendre ces paroles:

_~ Peu m'importe les problèmes._  
><em>Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes~<em>

Itsune, un sourire carnassier pendant sur ses lèvres, caressa encore une fois la joue de Sanji de la main droite et se mit à chantonner les paroles. Puis il s'arrêta et passa un doigt sur les lèvres du blond. Il sourit encore et ricana:

" Ma chanson préférée... "

À partir de ce moment là, on ne put entendre sortir de la chambre que des cris et des râles de plaisir.

_~ Fin Flash-back ~_

Après avoir raconté toute l'histoire à Robin, Sanji termina:

" Après ça, il m'ont gardé pendant deux semaines. J'ai fait la connaissance de tout le groupe, et à vrai dire on s'entendait bien. Miki n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour, mais Itsune était toujours dans le coin. Nous avons couché plus d'une fois ensemble. Chaque fois, un léger éclair de lucidité me prenait mais il passait toujours sa main droite sur ma joue. Apparemment il a eu le coup de foudre pour moi. Enfin, il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Et il me répétait souvent que si ce n'était pas lui qui me faisait l'amour, personne d'autre ne le ferait. Et puis un soir, après l'avoir fait, il s'était endormi mais pas moi. Et ce soir là, j'avais réussi tant bien que mal à reprendre le dessus sur mes actes. Je me suis enfui. Et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. "  
>- " Alors... Ça veut dire que puisque toi et Nami êtes ensemble... Alors il veut vraiment la tuer. "<br>- " Il faut qu'on la sorte de là ! Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ! Je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser les autres venir, Miki contrôle si facilement les esprits ! Elle pourrait les faire s'entre-tuer. Je sais qu'Itsune sera incapable de me faire du mal, et Miki m'aime beaucoup elle aussi. Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout."

D'un commun accord, les deux nakama se remirent à la recherche des Midori. La lèvre de Sanji était toujours gonflée mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Robin fit éclore des yeux un peu partout dans la ville. Et c'est au bout d'un quart d'heure qu'il trouvèrent une piste. Un bar avec pour emblème, un magnifique papillon vert.

**XxX**

Sur le navire, personne n'avait réussit à trouver le sommeil, à part Brook. Chopper et Usopp s'inquiétaient vraiment de l'état de Luffy: il ne parlait pas, même pas à Zorro, et par-dessus tout, il ne mangeait pas. Et quand Luffy ne mange pas, on peut s'attendre à voir des cochons arc-en-ciel voler dans les airs. En gros, il y avait vraiment un problème.

Franky était dans son atelier, essayant de trouver un moyen de retirer le bracelet de pierre marine que portait son capitaine. Zorro s'entraînait, comme à son habitude. Luffy, assit sur la tête du Sunny Gô, semblait toujours aussi en colère, le regard perdu dans le vide. Un peu plus loin derrière lui, on apercevait derrière un mur, un long nez et un renne caché du mauvais côté.

" Usopp, il commence vraiment à m'inquiéter ! "  
>- " Moi aussi... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? "<p>

Le silence de la nuit n'était brisé que par les tintements des poids que Zorro soulevait. Et soudain, Usopp eut une idée de génie:

" Chopper tu m'avais pas parlé d'un aphrodisiaque ultra puissant que tu avais trouvé sur une autre île ? "  
>- " Si, pourquoi ? "<br>- " Va m'en chercher une quantité assez grande pour faire effet pendant une heure entière. "

Le petit renne partit sans demander son reste, chercher ce fameux aphrodisiaque. Il était bien trop jeune et pur pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son camarade. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, ne resta pas sans rien faire, et monta jusque la salle d'entraînement de Zorro. L'escrimeur tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu un instant, sans même arrêter son exercice. Doucement, Usopp commença:

" Euh... Zorro, tu voudrais pas m'aider ? "  
>- " Pour quoi ? "<br>- " Remonter le moral de Luffy... "  
>- " Comment ? "<br>- " Bah en faisant... "  
>- " En faisant quoi ? "<br>- " T'es son petit ami, tu devrais savoir quand même ! "

À ces mots, Zorro lâcha ses haltères et rougit légèrement. Il lança, avec un ton du genre _de-quoi-tu-te-mèles-de-ma-vie-privée-crétin-lâche-moi-la-grappe_:

" Tu crois sérieusement qu'avec l'humeur de Luffy, je peux faire ça ? Crétin, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. "  
>- " Justement, pour sa mauvaise humeur j'ai la solution, après c'est à toi de jouer... "<p>

Et c'est comme ça que Zorro se retrouva dans sa chambre en compagnie de Luffy. Apparemment le capitaine s'était bien détendu. Et il semblait même d'attaque pour une nuit de folie, vu qu'il venait de sauter sur Zorro en le faisant basculer sur le lit. Même avec un bracelet en pierre marine, un homme reste un homme. Enfin, un homme _qui venait de manger un carré de chocolat aphrodisiaque extrêmement puissant._

Zorro était donc pour la première fois en position de soumission. Dos contre le matelas, Luffy s'était assit sur lui, les mains sur ses hanches et lui léchait le lobe de l'oreille avec avidité. Zorro ne broncha pas, et passa ses mains sous la chemise de Luffy pour lui caresser le dos. Le capitaine entama une légère descente en passant sa langue sur le cou du sabreur, mordillant par-ci, suçant par là, laissant de fines traces de son passage. Il descendit encore et embrassa sa clavicule. Légèrement, comme une plume qui caresserait la peau du sabreur. Il descendit encore et _-problème!-_ un morceau de tissu lui barra la route. Il retira à la hâte le haut du bretteur et, se redressant légèrement, il caressa son torse de la main. Il semblait fasciné par cette partie du corps de Zorro qui s'offrait à lui. Quand soudain, l'épéiste lui saisit le bras et l'attira jusqu'à lui, et leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer. Douces, chaudes, Zorro adorait les lèvres de Luffy. Il emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux fins du brun et pressa plus fortement ses lèvres contre les siennes. _Oh oui, c'est certain ! Pour rien au monde il n'échangerait ces lèvres contre celles d'un autre !_

Zorro recommença à frotter doucement le dos de Luffy sous sa chemise. Le brun arrêta brusquement le baiser, et prit les poignets de Zorro dans ses mains. Là, il l'invita à lui retirer sa chemise. Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre.

Ils se retrouvaient maintenant torse nus, l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la chaleur qui s'émanait de leur deux corps. Luffy embrassa de nouveau Zorro, mais cette fois, leur langue se joignirent dans une danse rythmée. Le brun avait les mains posées sur le torse de son partenaire pendant que Zorro tenait son visage entre les siennes. Les deux amants s'éloignèrent pour reprendre un peu d'air, un léger et fin filet de bave joignant encore leur bouche. Zorro observa Luffy qui avait légèrement rougit, essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille, puis il sourit:

" T'es vraiment irrésistible comme ça. "

Et il se retourna, se retrouvant ainsi au-dessus de Luffy qui était maintenant allongé sur le dos. Zorro passa une jambe entre celles de son capitaine et sourit de plus belle lorsqu'il y sentit une bosse. Mais il avait encore tout son temps devant lui avant de passer aux choses sérieuses...

Zorro retira lentement le short de Luffy, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Le brun passa ses mains le long des hanches du sabreur et enleva son pantalon par la même occasion. Zorro s'allongea sur le coté et se retrouva ainsi face à face avec Luffy, tous deux allongés sur le lit. Les doigts du brun se mêlèrent à ceux de l'épéiste et ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, entremêlant leurs jambes. C'était vraiment agréable. Sentir la personne que l'on aime le plus tout contre soi, quoi de mieux ?

Zorro se sentait vraiment bien, Luffy était aux anges. Ils restèrent dans cette position un très long moment, ne bougeant que pour reprendre leur souffle. Puis, Luffy se nicha au creux de la nuque de Zorro et lui chuchota:

" J'ai faim de toi. "

Zorro tira légèrement la langue, et pinça doucement le nez du capitaine, pour finalement y poser un baiser sur le bout. Luffy rit un peu. Ah ce petit rire enfantin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait Zorro ! Mais l'instant magique se brisa lorsque Luffy se redressa brusquement et partit ouvrir le tiroir d'une commode. Le sabreur, amusé, lui demanda:

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "

Pour toute réponse, le brun sortit un flacon de lubrifiant du tiroir, en levant l'avant-bras pour lui montrer son bracelet en pierre marine. _Ah, oui_. Luffy n'était plus en caoutchouc, il fallait qu'ils prennent plus de précautions. Mais le capitaine ne s'arrêta pas là, et attrapa aussi une petite boite de chocolat fondu. Zorro haussa un sourcil interrogateur, coude sur le lit, sa main retenant sa tête. Luffy lui fit un grand sourire et posa les objets sur le lit. Puis il sauta à nouveau sur Zorro et ouvrit la boite de chocolat liquide.

" Je t'ai dit que j'avais faim. "

Ni une, ni deux, il déversa le liquide tiède sur le corps de Zorro. Celui-ci frissonna légèrement et sourit en croisant le regard plein de luxure de Luffy. Le brun commença doucement à lécher le chocolat qui recouvrait le torse de Zorro, mordillant même lorsqu'il arrivait aux mamelons. Zorro se mordit la lèvre: il était encore trop tôt pour gémir. Luffy continuait tranquillement sa descente pour arriver au ventre du jeune homme. Pendant qu'il léchait le reste de chocolat, le jeune garçon laissait courir ses doigts le longs des cuisses, des hanches et du torse de son repas favoris. Ayant fini toute la sucrerie, il remonta à hauteur de Zorro et s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Celui-ci apprécia un instant le baiser goût chocolat. Mais déjà, il sentait l'excitation monter de plus en plus, tout comme Luffy.

Sans arrêter le baiser, il roula pour se retrouver au-dessus de son capitaine. Il posa sa main sur la bosse qui s'était formée à son entre-jambe et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre: un gloussement avalé par leur baiser passionné. Il massa doucement à travers le caleçon et Luffy sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas en supporter d'avantage. Alors il éloigna leurs lèvres, et un bras derrière la nuque de Zorro, il s'approcha de son oreille:

" Tu vas me faire attendre encore longtemps ? "

Encouragé par Luffy, le sabreur fit glisser le dernier vêtement du brun qui se retrouva au sol en un rien de temps. Le capitaine posa sa main sur la joue de Zorro et la caressa du pouce. Celui-ci attrapa ses hanches et le colla contre lui. Puis il se mit à dévorer le cou de Luffy, laissant ça et là de jolies traces rouges. Le brun rit légèrement et serra plus fort Zorro contre lui. L'escrimeur se défit doucement de son étreinte et glissa le long du corps nu de son amant. Arrivé à hauteur de son bassin, il ne tarda pas à faire passer sa langue sur tout le long du membre durcit de son capitaine. Luffy s'arqua légèrement, courbant un peu le dos et laissant échapper un gémissement. Voilà, la fête pouvait commencer.

Zorro releva la tête et regarda en direction de Luffy qui avait rougi d'appréhension. Puis il prit son sexe entièrement en bouche et commença de lents va-et-vient. Le bassin du brun accompagnait les mouvements du bretteur. Les petits gémissements de Luffy se transformèrent en plaintes rauques, à peine soufflées. Et c'est seulement quand il s'agrippa fermement aux cheveux de Zorro que le sabreur se décida enfin à accélérer la cadence. Luffy haletait de plus en plus vite. Cette sensation de chaleur autour de son sexe lui donnait une espèce d'adrénaline. Et cette langue qui suçait tellement bien faisait monter dans son bas-ventre une chaleur intense. Il allait venir.

" Z-Zo-Zoro ! "

C'est avec peine qu'il essaya de prévenir son amant. Celui-ci passa un dernier coup de langue avant de se retirer. Juste à temps pour voir Luffy jouir sous ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il le trouvait mignon comme ça ! Rouge, haletant, les cheveux collés à son visage à cause de la sueur. Luffy soupira d'aise. Zorro remonta à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras. Là, il embrassa ses cheveux et lui laissa le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Ce qu'il fit rapidement, puisque cinq minutes plus tard, il attrapait le flacon de lubrifiant et l'ouvrait sensuellement, en faisant un clin d'œil à Zorro. Celui-ci s'amusa de son comportement et se redressa lui aussi pour se retrouver assis en face de Luffy. Le capitaine se rua sur lui et lui retira son caleçon en deux temps trois mouvements. Il versa un peu du contenu du flacon sur la main de Zorro. Pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Zorro allongea alors doucement Luffy et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Le jeune garçon gémit faiblement lorsqu'un premier doigt s'immisça en lui. Doigt qui fut rapidement rejoint par un deuxième pour exécuter des mouvements en ciseaux. Il gémit encore quand un troisième intrus fit son entrée. Une fois que Zorro jugea qu'il y aurait assez de lubrifiant, il retira ses doigts et dégagea quelques mèches du visage de son amant. Celui-ci attrapa le flacon, versa le reste de son contenu dans sa main et saisit la virilité de Zorro. Évidemment, le sabreur ne put retenir un gémissement des plus érotiques. Luffy continua de frotter doucement jusqu'à ce que Zorro lui morde l'épaule, laissant une trace de dents bien visible. Il sourit et arrêta son mouvement. Il leva la tête pour poser rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du bretteur qui demanda:

" Prêt ? "  
>- " Prêt. "<p>

Zorro se plaça à son entrée et le pénétra délicatement, attendant d'être complètement en lui avant de s'arrêter. Luffy grimaça et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il avait mal. Zorro aurait bien voulu le prendre là, comme une bête sauvage, mais il ne supportait pas de voir Luffy souffrir. Il se baissa et couvrit son visage de baisers, priant pour qu'il se détende. Zorro essaya de bouger un peu, mais Luffy se crispa encore plus et enfonça ses ongles dans la chair tendre de son dos. Le bretteur essuya les larmes qui coulaient sous les yeux du plus jeune. Luffy lui sourit et hocha doucement la tête. Zorro commença alors de très lents va-et-viens, essayant de faire le moins mal possible à son amant. Celui-ci grimaça encore quelques minutes, mais une fois la douleur passée, il fit signe au bretteur d'accélérer. Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre. Le lit grinçait dangereusement sous leurs mouvements. Luffy planta encore ses ongles dans les omoplates de Zorro. Et quand le bretteur donna un autre coup de hanche, il sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible au hurlement de Luffy. Sa respiration était devenue saccadée et des perles de sueurs coulait sur son front. Zorro toucha à plusieurs reprises sa prostate, ce qui le fit hurler davantage. Dans un ultime effort, le sabreur donna un dernier coup de bassin qui fit se courber Luffy. À cette vue, le bretteur lança la tête en arrière, en pensant _" un ange... "_, et dans un râle commun, ils eurent tous deux un orgasme puissant.

Zorro s'écroula au côté de Luffy. Ils essayaient tous les deux de reprendre tant bien que mal leur souffle. Luffy passa une main derrière la nuque de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement emmêlant ses jambes avec les siennes. Les draps étaient poisseux et pleins de taches de chocolat, mais ils s'en foutaient royalement. Là, ils étaient en train de profiter d'un bonheur total. Luffy s'éloigna avec regrets des lèvres de son sabreur et lança dans un souffle:

" Je t'aime. "

Zorro sourit en fermant les yeux, colla le front du brun avec le sien, et répondit de la même manière:

" Je t'aime. "

Puis Luffy se tourna pour coller son dos au torse de Zorro. Le sabreur tira la couverture sur eux et baisa doucement l'épaule de Luffy, frottant machinalement sa main contre son bras. Le brun passa ses doigts entre ceux de Zorro et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, paisibles et heureux.

* * *

><p>*Midori: vert<p>

*Bojo: contrôle

*Doki: palpitation

Voilà ! Un chapitre essentiel pour comprendre un peu plus l'histoire. Et puis le lemon kawaii qui donne envie de gueuler: Nyaaaaan ! À tout bout de champ !

**Sanji**: Itsune était vraiment pas mal n'empêche, et puis au lit...

**Alison**: Oi, Oi, Oi ! On se calme ! Personne n'a envie de lire tes ébats amoureux avec un sadique.

**Sanji**: Tu dis ça, mais c'est toi la première à écrire des lemons à tout bout de champ...

**Alison**: Chut ! C'est un secret !

**Lecteur**: Bah non, tout le monde le sait.

**Alison**: Ah, Kuso' .

**Luffy, accroché au bras de Zorro, passe devant Sanji, complètement absorbé par le visage de son amoureux**: Embrasse-moi...

**Zorro, se penche vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement**: T'es vraiment mignon quand tu veux... *s'en va avec Luffy*

**Alison, avec une hémorragie nasale abondante**: ILS SONT TROP KAWAII !

**Sanji, déprimant**: Et moi alors ? ...

**Alison**: Pauvre Sanji, viens, je vais t'embrasser.

**Sanji, les yeux en cœur**: C'est vrai ? *s'approche d'Alison*

_*bip*bip*bip*bip*_

**Alison, couverte de sang**: Et merde, c'était encore un rêve...


	9. Cauchemar

Pour commencer, je suis sincèrement désolée du retard ! Le chapitre est beaucoup plus long et en plus j'ai eu une période d'exams T-T. Bref, je reviens et j'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner.

_**Amie de la panthère rose**:__ Itsune et Miki sont mes persos ! Ils n'existent pas dans la vraie histoire. Et pour le papillon vert et bah... Je regardais un mur de ma chambre à ce moment là, et dessus il y a plein de papillons! Et comme Itsune a les yeux verts et bah voilà..._

**Rating: T **allusion à deux lemons et puis... Bah des amours passionnés un peu partout xD

**Disclaimer: **Si je vous dis que Zoro et Luffy m'appartiennent, vous me croyez ? non ? Bah tant pis T_T

**Pairing: **Zoro x Luffy, Sanji x Itsune ( OC ), Sanji x Nami, et allusion à Sanji x Miki ( OC ).Ooh... Ça fait beaucoup de gens pour Sanji ! On se le dispute !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><span>CAUCHEMAR<span>

Dans un bar de Little Pearl, l'agitation régnait. Des hommes buvaient et parlaient fort pendant que des femmes chantaient et discutaient. La nuit était déjà noire depuis longtemps, mais le bar continuait à se remplir. Dans un coin, Sanji discutait avec un Robin. Ils semblaient être les seules personnes encore sobres de l'endroit. Il parlèrent un court moment avec un air inquiet. Soudain, le blond se redressa et invita la jeune femme à faire de même. Ils partirent tous deux vers le bar où étaient affalés des hommes ivres sur leur tabouret haut. Sanji s'adressa au tavernier :

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes le gérant ?

L'homme ne fit pas attention à la question et continua à remplir les verres vides de certains clients.

- Excusez moi ! Répéta le blond.

Le tavernier se retourna, l'air fatigué et répondit agressivement :

- Vous buvez ?

- Non.

- Alors vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

- Attendez !

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes le gérant ?

- Ah non. Pour ça faut aller voir mam'zelle Miki.

Le blond sembla s'éveiller à l'entente de se nom. Il demanda rapidement :

- Où puis-je la trouver ?

Le tavernier haussa un sourcil méfiant. Il s'approcha du cuisinier et demanda lentement :

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Affaires personnelles.

L'homme fixa le blond un instant, fronçant les sourcils. Puis il se redressa et lança :

- C'est de la part de qui ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, l'air hésitant, et regarda Robin qui se tenait derrière lui. Celle-ci hocha la tête et ils eurent un regard entendu. Puis il fit face au tavernier et prononça clairement, déterminé :

- Sanji.

- Sanji qui ?

- Juste Sanji.

Le tavernier soupira bruyamment et traversa la salle, se dirigeant vers une porte qui se trouvait au fond. Il l'ouvrit juste assez pour passer et la referma aussi rapidement. Sanji et Robin restèrent devant le bar, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Ils s'observèrent un instant, jusqu'à ce que Robin demande :

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

La brune se contenta d'approuver de la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, le tavernier réapparut et désigna simplement la porte du menton pour les inviter à se rendre de l'autre côté.

Derrière la porte se trouvait un salon luxueux, très grand et bien meublé. Dans le fond, trois portes étaient fermées. Sur un grand canapé était assise une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle sourit en grand lorsque Sanji fit son entrée. Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite dès qu'elle aperçut Robin. Elle prit tout de même un air agréable et s'adressa au blond.

- Sanji ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !

- Miki...

Miki quitta Sanji des yeux pour les poser un bref instant sur Robin. Elle demanda avec dédain :

- Et c'est qui elle ?

Sanji se retourna vers sa nakama et fit non de la tête en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, puis il répondit :

- Une amie.

- Hum...

Miki se leva et s'approcha de Sanji. Elle fit un tour autour de lui en laissant ses doigts glisser le long du corps du blond, parcourir la surface de sa peau. Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction et se contenta de regarder droit devant lui. La brune cessa son petit jeu et se positionna bien en face du blond. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'or puis caressa sa joue. Sans crier garde, elle s'approcha de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable pour le cuisiner, elle s'éloigna en se léchant les lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas changé, toujours le même goût...

Puis elle se pencha sur la brûlure de sa lèvre et y déposa un baiser en humectant le parfum du blond. Toutes ces attentions semblaient ne faire aucun effet à Sanji, ce qui étonna immédiatement Robin. La brune n'était pas surprise pour cette raison uniquement mais aussi par l'attitude de Miki. Alors, elle aussi, avait dû profiter de Sanji durant ces deux semaines d'enfermement ! Le pauvre devait être traumatisé après cette expérience, et pourtant face à cette garce, il tenait bon. Sanji était incroyable. Cette fille qui lui avait fait des choses certainement pas très conventionnelles ou décentes, se tenait là, devant lui, et il ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. Robin ne dit cependant rien et observa attentivement la scène.

Miki délaissa Sanji au bout de quelques minutes et se dirigea vers la jolie brune. Elle la toisa un instant, puis grommela pour elle-même :

- Elle pourrait pas nous laisser un peu seuls, non ?

Sanji réagit immédiatement alors que Robin restait de marbre.

- Elle reste avec moi.

Miki soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle tapota un peu la place à côté d'elle puis, voyant que Sanji ne bougeait pas, elle demanda rapidement :

- J'imagine que tu n'es pas venu juste pour me voir boucle d'or.

- Cesse de m'appeler comme ça !

Le blond avait légèrement haussé la voix. Il se reprit et continua :

- Où est Nami ?

- Peut-être que je le sais. Peut-être que je ne le sais pas. En tout cas, Itsune refuse que cette fille continue à vivre. Personne d'autre que lui n'a le droit de te toucher. Même moi... Dommage.

- Où est-il ?

- Il n'est pas là pour le moment. Il reviendra au levé du jour.

Miki se redressa subitement, le regard illuminé par une mauvaise pensée et un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sanji.

- Je suis désolée mon chou, mais ta copine ne peux pas rester.

A ces mots, deux hommes à la carrure gigantesque sortirent de l'ombre et s'emparèrent de Robin. Sanji voulu se jeter à son secours mais la brune l'en dissuada :

- Reste ici. Ça ira pour moi. Il faut que tu trouve Nami.

Et la porte se referma sur sa silhouette. Sanji resta figé un instant. Son regard restait fixé sur la porte. Il s'avança lentement et frappa du poing contre le mur.

Miki se releva et se dirigea vers lui. Là, elle le serra, poitrine contre son dos, ce qui fit reculer le jeune homme. Mais la jeune brune ne lâcha pas pour autant. Elle força Sanji à lui faire face et saisit son menton. Miki replaça une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de Sanji et se mit à la mordiller. Le blond eut une grimace de dégoût. Il avait beau être un tombeur, cette fille ne lui faisait strictement aucun effet. Positif, du moins. Au contraire, en repensant à tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il sentait un goût amer dans la bouche qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Voilà le seul effet que lui faisait Miki. Cette femme était folle.

Il essaya un peu de se libérer mais la jeune femme le plaqua contre le mur et s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Blasé, le blond se laissa faire en attendant impatiemment que la brune en ait eu assez. Quand, enfin, Miki s'éloigna pour de bon, elle entraîna le blond avec elle dans le canapé. Il s'affala dedans et elle s'assit sur lui. La jeune femme se pencha et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Si tu te laisses faire comme un gentil garçon, peut-être que ta copine brune restera en vie.

Sanji ouvrit de grands yeux. Les paroles que Miki venait de prononcer semblèrent le réveiller. Il la poussa violemment et se releva.

- Tu peux toujours rêver. Je ne suis plus ton jouet !

Miki se leva aussi et approcha son visage de celui du blond. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux puis souffla.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Je n'ai qu'à te contrôler et je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi.

Sanji soutint son regard et des pensées défilèrent dans son esprit. Elle n'oserait pas...

- On dirait que tu ne me connais pas encore assez...

Elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Sanji la fusilla du regard avec haine. Miki se mit à rire. Un rire qui emplit désagréablement la pièce et qui sonnait faux aux oreilles du jeune homme. Il serra les dents et les poings. Jamais il n'aurait pu frapper une femme. Jamais.

Miki cessa brusquement de rire et effleura sa joue rougie du bout des doigts. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand tant elle était étonnée. Le blond baissa la main et s'affala de nouveau sur le canapé avec un air épuisé.

- Tu m'as frappée ?

Sanji se frotta le visage avec la paume de la main. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à une femme. Mais là, c'en était trop. Il observa Miki, et finit par demander, sans réelle conviction :

- Où sont-elles ?

Miki saisit le visage du blond et prononça d'une voix claire :

- Emmenez-le dans la chambre.

Sanji parut surpris quand les deux baraqués qui avaient emmené Robin l'attrapèrent et le balancèrent derrière une des trois portes. Il aurait pu les battre, mais ils avaient agit trop rapidement. Il détailla la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait, essayant de trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

La lumière était allumée. Il y avait un lit et une lampe qui décoraient la pièce, ainsi qu'une radio. Une fenêtre se trouvait en face du blond. Il s'y précipita mais s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir. Fou de rage, il frappa contre la vitre de toutes ses forces avec des coups de pieds acharnés. Aucune éraflure. Soudain, Sanji se rendit compte qu'une musique résonnait dans ses oreilles. En y réfléchissant bien, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il l'entendait, mais il n'y avait pas fait attention. Sanji se retourna et regarda la vieille radio près du lit. Un frisson parcourut le jeune homme. Il connaissait cette endroit. Sanji glissa le long du mur et se retrouva ainsi assit par terre. Cette sensation, cette morsure du froid sur le sol glacé, il l'avait déjà ressentie.

Pendant que Sanji frappait violemment la porte en criant, les larmes aux yeux, la radio continuait de diffuser en boucle la même chanson.

_Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes_

_Je me fous du monde entier_

Oui, cette chambre était bien celle de son enlèvement.

**XxX**

Sanji ouvrit lentement les yeux, une douleur lui vrillant les tympans. Il avait passé la nuit à frapper la porte et ne s'était arrêté que lorsque la fatigue fut si intense qu'il ne put même plus tenir debout. Le blond se redressa doucement en plissant les yeux. Quand il vit le soleil qui apparaissait à l'horizon, le première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut deux noms.

- Robin, Nami !

Oubliant son mal de tête, il se précipita vers la porte. Il s'apprêtait à y donner un coup de pied mais elle s'ouvrit brusquement avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps. Lorsqu'il reconnu la personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement, le cœur du blond rata un battement et ses jambes ne supportèrent plus son poid. Le cuisinier s'écroula au sol, fixant le nouveau venu avec une grande terreur dans les yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

- Ça fait longtemps, mon amour.

Cette vois douce et mielleuse, c'était celle d'Itsune.

**XxX**

Zoro se réveilla lorsqu'un des premiers rayons du soleil lui caressa le visage. Il laissa ses yeux fermés un moment, profitant de cette douce paresse matinale. Mais la sérénité peinte sur son visage s'estompa quand il grimaça en sentant une substance étrange coller à sa main. Il ouvrit doucement un œil et reconnu une tâche de chocolat. Le bretteur sourit et ouvrit son deuxième œil en pensant à la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Ce matin-ci, tout était parfait, mais l'élément le plus important manquait à l'appel. En effet, Luffy n'était pas là. Il avait dû se lever tôt.

Zoro sortit du lit et enfila un boxeur. Il changea rapidement les draps et les couvertures et partit de la pièce. Le sabreur se rendit dans la salle de bain et prit une douche. Il mit ensuite des vêtements propres et partit vers la salle des machines. Comme il le pensait, Luffy s'y trouvait en compagnie de Franky et Usopp. Le jeune brun regardait son poignet sous plusieurs angles, un sourire aux lèvres. Franky tenait dans sa main le bracelet en pierre marine qui avait causé tant de soucis à son capitaine.

- Je vais le garder sur moi au cas où. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Usopp était en train de bricoler de son côté. Luffy, assis en tailleur près de son charpentier était dos à l'escrimeur. Celui-ci s'avança et prit son capitaine par surprise lorsqu'il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Quand il s'éloigna, Luffy lui fit un grand sourire et se leva pour se loger dans les bras de son petit ami. Zoro lui frotta machinalement le dos. Le brun passa ses mains derrière la nuque de son amant et s'approcha de son oreille pour y murmurer quelques mots.

- Merci pour cette nuit.

Zoro sourit à son tour avant de répondre.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'adore.

- Toi non plus.

Et ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois. Franky qui jetait de temps en temps des petits coups d'oeil aux deux amoureux se mit à pleurer en jouant d'une guitare sortie du néant.

- Putain je chiale pas ! Mais c'est trop mignon !

Zoro et Luffy se séparèrent et rièrent un peu ensemble de la réaction de leur ami. Puis, le brun appela le reste de l'équipage et ils se rassemblèrent tous dans la salle des machines. Là, ils s'organisèrent pour les recherches et formèrent trois groupes. Luffy ferait équipe avec Usopp, Zoro avec Chopper et Franky avec Brook. Le bretteur avait un mauvais pressentiment et aurait voulu rester aux côtés de son capitaine pour le protéger mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Usopp et Chopper se débrouiller seuls, alors qu'ils étaient déjà terrifiés à l'idée d'entrer en territoire inconnu.

L'équipage avait décidé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que quelqu'un reste sur le bateau puisque la plage où ils avait accostée n'était absolument pas fréquentée. Mais Franky qui s'inquiétait tout de même pour son chef-d'œuvre insista pour qu'un groupe reste dans le périmètre pour s'assurer que personne ne tente de dérober le navire. On tira au sort, et ce fut Chopper et Zoro.

Avant de le quitter, le marimo attrapa la main de son capitaine et lui demanda de faire attention. Luffy le rassura d'un regard bien déterminé dont lui seul en avait le secret. Zoro serra sa main dans la sienne et finit par la lâcher. Luffy et Usopp coururent droit devant eux, Brook et Franky les suivirent un moment, puis ils prirent une autre direction à la sortie de la forêt. Zoro et Chopper quant à eux, s'engouffrèrent dans les bois.

**XxX**

Itsune, c'était bien lui. Il faisait face à Sanji qui n'en revenait pas. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était celui qu'il était incapable de haïr. Pire, celui qu'il aimait, malgré lui, de tout son être. Tout ça à cause de cette emprise. L'homme aux yeux verts s'approcha du blond et referma la porte derrière lui. Il aida Sanji à se relever et dû le soutenir par les épaules pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Le cuisinier s'étonna : depuis quand était-il trop fatigué pour tenir debout ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Peu lui importait maintenant que l'être qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde était là. Le jeune homme ne faisait plus attention qu'à Itsune, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas cette main droite sur sa joue qui le faisait sombrer de plus en plus dans un doux cauchemar.

Itsune emmena le blond sur le lit et tourna son visage vers le sien.

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, mon amour. J'ai été très triste quand tu t'es enfui. Et aussi très déçu quand j'ai appris que cette rousse avait goûté à ta peau.

Le brun prit soudain un ton agressif.

- Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te toucher, compris ?

Sanji hocha faiblement la tête et Itsune reprit plus calmement.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Le brun attira le cuisinier à lui et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le blond ne présenta aucune résistance et se laissa faire. Il semblait calme en apparence, mais à l'intérieur ses pensées se chamboulaient. Il avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait sauf ce lien qui l'unissait à Itsune. Mais une petite partie de lui essayait de reprendre le dessus et de le convaincre de prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir au secours de Nami et Robin. Nami... Il l'aimait tellement. Sanji avait énormément regretté de lui avoir fait tant de mal, mais en voyant Miki au port, il sentait que la jeune femme serait en danger s'ils restaient ensemble. Itsune prit immédiatement le dessus sur ses pensées. Lui aussi, il l'aimait. Enfin... C'est ce que son esprit lui dictait, mais son instinct lui prouvait que sa douce et belle rousse était la seule pour qui il avait de réels sentiments. Mais qu'est-ce que le réel dans cette situation ?

La langue d'Itsune et la sienne jouant ensemble, des larmes coulèrent des yeux du blond pour perler sur ses joues. Encore et encore. Sanji pleurait silencieusement alors que la main droite d'Itsune se posait encore une fois sur sa joue. Des gouttes salées mouillèrent sa chemise alors qu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Itsune se pencha une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de Sanji et celui-ci ferma les yeux d'appréhension. Mais avant que leur bouche ne se joignent, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Miki apparut dans l'encadrement. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt qu'elle comprit la situation. Puis elle fit une moue boudeuse avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Les larmes de Sanji coulèrent de plus belle et Itsune les essuya du bout des pouces. Les deux hommes s'allongèrent et le brun se fit plus entreprenant. Rapidement, leurs habits jonchèrent le sol.

Pendant qu'Itsune prenait du plaisir à donner des coups de reins, le jeune blond se mordait la lèvre, haletant, les joues trempées. Que devait-il penser de cette délicieuse torture ?

**XxX**

Sanji ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il venait de faire un cauchemar monstrueux. Le blond bougea légèrement. Il était dans un lit et un drap était tiré sur lui. Sanji sentit une très légère douleur dans le bas du dos, et c'est quand il aperçut une main posée sur sa taille que les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent. Le cuisinier rougit et se redressa doucement. Il était nu et Itsune aussi. Sanji passa sa main sur son visage, le regard dans le vide. Il vit seulement par la fenêtre que le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Le regard du blond se porta sur le corps allongé près de lui. Itsune ressemblait énormément à Zoro. Il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment, mais de l'avoir vu ce matin le lui rappelait. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi c'était le nom de Zoro qu'il avait hurlé pendant qu'il faisait l'amour à Nami. Il observa Itsune et le trouva beau et incroyablement attirant. Le cuisinier aurait voulu qu'il n'appartienne qu'à lui.

Le regard de Sanji se posa ensuite sur le main gantée d'Itsune, maintenant posée sur le drap. Il la fixa intensément. C'était la bonne occasion pour enfin être libéré de cette emprise. Mais l'emprise faisait justement effet à ce moment. Sanji dû lutter contre son propre esprit pour attraper la main et retirer le gant. Ces dernières années lui avaient permis de renforcer son corps, mais aussi son esprit. Il pouvait le faire. Des perles de sueur coulaient sur son front alors qu'il hésitait devant cette opportunité. Le blond inspira une grande goulée d'air et avança doucement sa main vers celle d'Itsune. Il tremblait. Sanji retira brusquement sa main, près à abandonner. Mais il tenta une nouvelle fois et toucha enfin la main d'Itsune. Un frisson parcourut son échine et, pendant un instant sa vision se flouta.

A partir de ce moment, le temps passa à une allure folle. Sanji s'habilla et sortit discrètement de la pièce. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon. Le cuisinier traversa la pièce à grands pas pour se retrouver dans le bar. Là, une grande agitation régnait et personne ne fit attention à lui. Il se précipita à l'extérieur et, une fois dehors, il se mit à courir droit devant lui. Puis il vira dans un passage étroit, entre deux bâtiments. Quand il fut certain d'être le seul dans l'ombre, il se laissa tomber au sol, replia ses jambes contre son torse et se mit à sangloter. Le blond se sentait sale. Il aurait voulu laver chaque parcelle de sa peau jusqu'à s'en faire saigner. Cet enfoiré l'avait violé, et plus d'une fois. Il avait tellement honte à cet instant qu'il aurait voulu tomber dans un trou sans fond et ne jamais en sortir. Ne pas exister si c'était pour endurer de pareilles horreurs.

Non, c'était Itsune qui n'aurait pas dû exister. Sans lui, sa vie aurait été belle aux côtés de Nami.

Nami...

Robin...

Sanji se devait d'aller les aider. Il ne voyait que le négatif des choses, mais maintenant, il n'était plus sous l'emprise d'Itsune. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à se plaindre de sa vie. Ses amies étaient en danger. Le cuisinier se releva et retourna sur ses pas. Il dû se tenir contre le mur plusieurs fois, mais plus il avançaient, plus l'espoir et la détermination lui revenait. Ce n'était pas encore peine perdue, il aurait le temps de se lamenter sur son sort plus tard. Au bout de quelques minutes, il marchait d'un pas ferme et arrivait près du bar.

Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à y entrer, on cria son nom. Il se retourna vivement en reconnaissant cette voix. On l'interpella à nouveau.

- Luffy ! Usopp !

Les deux nouveaux arrivants se précipitèrent vers leur cuisinier qui se contenta de leur donner de brefs détails. Il décrivit leurs ennemis, expliqua la disparition de Robin, et rien de plus. Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent et ils entrèrent dans le bar. Là, ils partirent tous les trois discrètement vers la porte qui menait au salon. A leur arrivée, personne ne s'y trouvait. Mais à peine eurent-ils fait un pas qu'une jeune femme sortit d'une des trois portes du fond : Miki. Elle parut surprise et referma rapidement la porte derrière elle à clée. Sanji n'eut qu'à faire un signe affirmatif de la tête et Usopp se jeta sur la brune, accompagné de Luffy, avant de l'attacher à une chaise. Les deux garçons s'écartèrent pour laisser Sanji faire face à Miki. Le blond se sentait un peu mieux en compagnie de ses camarades.

La jeune femme se débattait vainement, sans succès. Puis elle cessa soudainement de bouger et dévisagea Sanji.

- Libère moi, boucle d'or, s'il te plaît.

- Où sont-elles ?

La voix de Sanji était glaciale mais Miki ne semblait pas pour autant affectée. Elle se contenta de tourner la tête comme pour montrer son désaccord avec la situation.

Sanji, n'ayant pas la force morale de lui résister laissa sa place à Usopp. Ce dernier s'approcha de la brune.

- Je vais te faire parler.

Usopp approcha son visage de celui de Miki, jusqu'à ce que son nez soit à un millimètre du sien. Elle lui cracha à la figure.

- Ah ! BERK ! C'est dégueulasse !

Usopp s'éloigna en gigotant et en s'essuyant le visage avec empressement. Luffy se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la brune.

- Je ne te permettrais pas de faire ça à un membre de mon équipage !

Il retenait son bras d'une main, s'apprêtant à lancer un coup de poing. Miki releva soudainement la tête et prononça d'une voix calme en regardant Luffy droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de tuer des amis là ?

Luffy se stoppa net. Il relâcha ses bras qui se balancèrent. Le brun ouvrit lentement la bouche, puis la referma rapidement. Le capitaine fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête, comme quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Il se frotta machinalement la nuque. Miki eut un sourire espiègle et s'adressa à Sanji.

- Hey, boucle d'or. Je ne suis pas comme Itsune, moi. Ça ne me fais rien si tu meurs.

Sur ces mots, Luffy fit brusquement face à Usopp.

- Gomu Gomu no...

Sanji réagit au quart de tour et se jeta sur le garçon au long nez en l'entraînant dans sa chute. Usopp tomba juste à temps pour éviter un coup puissant de son capitaine.

- Pistol !

Le canonnier ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je rêve pas. Il me visait là !

Sanji jura intérieurement et répondit :

- C'est elle, la fille qui contrôle les esprits.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?

Le blond ne réagit pas à la remarque d'Usopp et fonça vers Miki. Mais Luffy l'arrêta en cours de route en frappant Sanji au ventre. Le cuisinier rugit de douleur et se retrouva au sol. Alors que son capitaine s'approchait dangereusement de lui, Usopp lui sauta sur le dos en bloquant ses jambes et ses bras. Luffy se débattait comme un fou. Il semblait déchaîné. Usopp tenta de le raisonner.

- Luffy ! C'est moi Usopp, ton meilleur pote !

- C'est inutile.

C'était Miki qui lui avait répondu. Mais le canonnier n'y fit pas attention. Luffy fit un geste brusque et manqua de mordre le pauvre Usopp. Celui-ci remarqua le papillon vert dans le cou du brun.

- C'est ce truc ?

Sanji vit Usopp montrer le tatouage du menton et il hocha la tête. Luffy se jeta en arrière et cogna ainsi violemment Usopp contre un mur. Le pauvre brun se vit forcé de lâcher prise. Mais le capitaine ne s'arrêta pas là. Il se tourna vers Usopp qui tremblait de tous ses membres devant le regard intensément noir de son vis à vis. Et là, Luffy enchaîna les coups de poings. Usopp ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que les encaisser.

Sanji, horrifié par ce spectacle atroce, réagit un peu tard. Il se jeta à son tour sur Luffy qui se retourna juste à temps pour l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la salle.

Un rire résonna dans la pièce. Celui de Miki.

Sanji se releva en se tenant les côtes. Il avait été projeté tellement fort que le mur s'était renfoncé derrière lui. Heureusement, le cuisinier avait les os solides. Le blond regarda en direction de Miki. En la voyant joyeuse et souriante, sa haine s'amplifia. S'il y avait une femme au monde à qui il était capable de faire du mal, c'était bien elle.

La jeune brune cessa brusquement de rire et se tourna vers Sanji.

- Vraiment boucle d'or ? C'est pas très gentil ça.

- La ferme !

Il eut à peine le temps de prononcer ces mots que Luffy se rua vers lui. Le blond tenta à plusieurs reprises de l'affaiblir à coups de pieds mais le capitaine les évitait avec une facilité déconcertante. Au bout d'un moment, Luffy attrapa Sanji et l'étrangla. Il le souleva et les pieds du blonds se détachèrent du sol. Des petits son aigus s'échappaient de sa gorge et ses jambes bougeaient dans tous les sens. Luffy renforça son emprise et le cuisinier perdit doucement la raison.

Tout à coup, le brun lâcha prise, faisant tomber Sanji qui inspira un grand coup, haletant. _De l'air, enfin_. Luffy s'écroula aux pieds de Sanji. Celui-ci, respirant toujours à grandes goulées, se précipita vers lui. Le capitaine avait les yeux fermés et ne bougeait plus. Affolé, Sanji colla son oreille à sa poitrine. Son cœur battait encore. Rapidement, il examina son cou. Plus de marque.

- Sanji !

Le blond leva les yeux et fut surpris de voir Brook et Franky en compagnie d'Usopp qui se relevait doucement, chancelant. Il devait se tenir contre Franky pour rester debout mais il fit signe à Sanji que tout allait bien. Pourtant son nez avait drôlement dévié.

Brook aida Sanji à se relever et examina un instant le corps inerte de Luffy. Franky prit la parole.

- On est arrivés juste à temps à ce que je vois.

Sanji observa un instant Miki : Un beau bleu sur la joue et un bracelet en pierre marine au poignet. Elle ne pouvait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Le blond expliqua brièvement la situation aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Franky et Brook acquiescèrent et Sanji emmena Usopp sur le canapé.

- Reste là. Tu n'es plus en état de te battre.

Après cela, le cuisinier rejoint Franky et Brook qui lui expliquèrent :

- On a vu le papillon vert à l'entrée et puis après quelques menaces, monsieur le barman a bien voulu nous dire où vous étiez.

Sanji hocha simplement la tête.

- Ah !

Les trois hommes se retournèrent en entendant ce bruit. Ils s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix :

- Luffy !

Franky et Sanji se précipitèrent vers leur capitaine qui se relevait doucement. Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait semblant ne rien comprendre. Puis Sanji lui dit :

- Tu as essayé de nous tuer capitaine.

La mâchoire de Luffy s'étira jusqu'à toucher le sol. Mais il reprit rapidement de l'assurance lorsque Sanji continua dans ses explications.

Une fois debout, Luffy se dirigea vers Miki qui semblait terrifiée devant Brook.

- Un squelette qui parle ?

Le squelette en question s'approcha encore plus de la jeune fille, ce qui lui fit pousser une petit cri d'horreur. Brook laissa ensuite place à son capitaine qui lorgna Miki d'un œil noir.

- Tu t'es bien amusée ?

- Oh que oui.

- Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour de Luffy. Celui-ci attrapa Miki par le col de son t-shirt et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Tu me dégoûtes.

Il la frappa. Miki ne broncha pas et se contenta de sourire. Ce qui agaça encore plus Luffy.

- Ça c'est pour ce qu'Usopp a enduré par ta faute.

Le concerné, toujours allongé, eut un sourire et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Merci Luffy.

Le capitaine ne réagit pas, toute son attention étant centrée sur Miki.

- Où sont Nami et Robin ?

- Aïe !

C'était Franky qui venait de crier avant de tomber à terre. Ils se retournèrent tous et poussèrent un cri.

- Zoro ?

Sanji tomba à terre, terrifié. Ses lèvres tremblaient pendant que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait. Luffy s'exclama :

- Depuis quand tu es brun ?

Franky gisait à terre en se frottant le crâne. L'inconnu passa devant lui en fixant Sanji. Il lui demanda calmement :

- Tu peux m'expliquer mon amour ?

Tous les autres regardèrent le blond, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Sanji avala sa salive et recula. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il essaya de formuler une phrase mais ne réussit qu'à murmurer quelques mots.

- C'est pas Zoro.

Luffy observa tour à tour Sanji, puis l'homme et lança :

- C'est Itsune, c'est ça ?

Sanji hocha vivement la tête, les yeux rivés sur Itsune. Usopp et Brook avaient les yeux grands ouverts. Le garçon au long nez murmura :

- C'est le portrait craché de Zoro !

Luffy se plaça devant Sanji, les bras grands ouverts.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Itsune posa les yeux sur Luffy. Son regard sembla s'illuminer dès l'instant où il vit son visage et un coin de sa bouche se releva, formant un sourire glacial.

- Sanji, tu ne nous présentes pas ?

Miki sembla se réveiller à cet instant et cria :

- Itsune ! Aide moi !

- Tais toi !

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effaça. Elle dévisagea son frère comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Celui-ci continua sans même lui adresser un regard.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est liés par le sang que tu dois croire que tout t'est permis !

Luffy fronça les sourcils. Cette homme était un monstre. Il lança son poing en direction d'Itsune mais celui-ci l'évita et attrapa son bras de la main droite. Luffy eut un énorme spasme et s'écroula dans les bras de l'homme aux yeux verts. Sanji le fixa d'un regard vide et murmura :

- Pas encore...

Itsune rit aux éclats alors que Brook se précipitait vers lui. Il lui suffit de lui donner un coup de pied et le squelette tomba de tout son long. Mais il se releva. Itsune soupira et le toucha facilement de la main droite. Sanji hoqueta. Le squelette ne bougea plus pendant un moment puis fonça sur Itsune. Celui-ci sembla choqué mais esquiva juste à temps. Sanji comprit à cet instant.

- Brook !

- Oui, Sanji-san ?

Le blond soupira de soulagement.

- Tu n'as pas de cœur...

- Quoi ?

- Non rien.

Itsune sortit de la pièce en emportant Luffy avec lui et se rendit dans le bar. Brook le suivit et lança :

- Laissez moi m'en occuper.

Et la porte se referma. Franky qui s'était relevé entre temps grogna et aida Sanji à faire de même. Usopp quant à lui, se leva aussi et se dirigea vers Miki qui était comme paralysée. Elle ne se remettait toujours pas de la réaction de son frère. Le garçon au long nez se plaça devant elle et demanda pour la énième fois :

- Où sont nos amies ?

Miki ne répondit pas mais montra du menton une des portes du fond. Sanji se précipita alors vers ladite porte et l'ouvrit d'un violent coup de pied.

- Robin !

Elle était là, ligotée, les yeux bandés dans le noir. Le blond s'empressa de la détacher avec beaucoup de précaution. La jeune femme le remercia. Elle ne semblait pas blessée. Franky s'approcha pendant que Sanji expliquait la situation à la brune.

Usopp s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle Miki avait parlé. Mais vu son état d'esprit et le choc mental qu'elle avait reçu, elle n'était plus capable de lutter. Le brun bomba le torse et s'adressa à la jeune femme d'une voix grave.

- Où est Nami ?

Miki prononça des paroles presque inaudibles, le regard plongé dans le néant. Usopp fut obligé de se rapprocher pour comprendre.

- Cabane dans la forêt...

Et elle s'évanouit. Usopp répéta à voix haute ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit et tous sortirent, laissant la pièce dans un piteux état et Miki seule avec ses pensées.

**XxX**

- Dis Zoro, on n'est pas déjà passés par là ?

Le bretteur répondit au jeune renne par un grognement. Chopper soupira.

- J'aurais pas dû te laisser devant...

- Qu'est que tu...

Zoro s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa phrase. Il avait entendu un bruit. Et Chopper aussi. Tous les deux aux aguets, ils retinrent leur respiration ne faisant plus un seul geste. Zoro posa la main sur un de ses katanas. Ce fut ce qui déclencha une attaque ennemie. Ils venaient de partout et étaient assez nombreux. Chopper et Zoro s'en occupèrent rapidement. Lorsqu'il n'en resta plus qu'un, le pauvre était terrifié.

- Lai-laissez moi, je vous en supplie !

- Qui êtes vous ?

Zoro avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix grave, il avait ce regard propre à lui-même qui terrifiait même les plus téméraires. Le bandit répondit d'une voix tremblante.

- Les-les Midoris...

- Qui ça ?

- Vous ne connaissez pas ?

Zoro se tourna vers Chopper qui haussa les épaules. Il reprit alors :

- C'est vous qui avez enlevé notre amie ?

L'homme ne répondit pas et son regard dévia sur un arbre. Jusqu'à ce que Zoro lui pointe un sabre sous le menton, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

- C'est vous ?

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec lenteur. Tellement lentement que cela en devenait presque calme. Un calme terrifiant cela dit. L'étranger trembla et répondit précipitamment :

- Oui ! Mais ne me tuez pas ! Je vais vous dire où elle est est !

L'homme lui montra une direction et lui indiqua un chemin qui mènerait jusque une cabane en bois. Zoro, avec son sens de l'orientation déplorable, ne comprit pas grand chose.

- On va t'emmener avec nous. Si tu mens, ça va mal se passer...

L'homme hocha nerveusement la tête et Zoro le poussa devant Chopper. Le petit renne se plaça à côté du bretteur et ils suivirent l'étranger qui marchait, apeuré, en jetant parfois des coups d'oeil aux deux mugiwara. Ils avancèrent pendant un dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à arriver à une petite cabane en bois. L'homme n'avait pas menti.

Chopper assomma le Midori et ils entrèrent dans la cabane après avoir défoncé la porte. Elle était vide. Seule Nami se tenait dans le fond de l'unique pièce, à genoux, un bandeau sur la bouche, les cheveux lui retombant sur les yeux et les mains liées. Chopper se précipita vers elle et Zoro alluma une petite lampe placée près d'elle. La jeune femme était en piteux état.

Elle était inconsciente. Des traces de coups jonchaient son corps et son visage. La rousse avait une joue gonflée et bleutée, des griffures sur les bras et un de ses doigts avait tout l'air d'avoir été brisé.

Chopper fit un rapide bilan de son état : plusieurs côtes cassées, les os du poignet broyés et une partie du visage brûlée. Le petit médecin donna à la jeune fille les premiers soins. Il était rapide et efficace. Zoro restait dans un coin de la pièce en regardant Chopper à l'œuvre. Il était debout, les bras croisés et ne semblait pas déstabilisé. Pourtant il était vraiment inquiet pour Nami : elle avait enduré bien plus qu'elle n'en aurait dû.

Le médecin termina ses bandages et s'adressa au bretteur.

- Ses blessures vont guérir. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour sa brûlure et les dommages mentaux. Je ne sais pas si elle va s'en sortir.

Le petit renne sanglota avant de terminer :

- Elle est dans le coma.

Zoro hocha doucement la tête pendant que Chopper portait Nami sous sa forme humaine. Ils sortirent tous trois de la cabane.

Chopper et Zoro marchait seulement depuis quelques minutes quand ils aperçurent leurs amis qui couraient dans une autre direction. Il y avait Sanji, Usopp, Robin et Franky. Chopper les héla et ils les rejoignirent. Le blond se précipita vers la rousse. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front en murmurant un « Désolé ». Robin expliqua la situation. Elle en arriva à l'enlèvement de Luffy.

- Itsune a maintenant Luffy sous son emprise. Il l'a emmené avec lui et Brook l'a suivi...

Zoro se figea à partir du moment où le nom de Luffy fut mentionné. Il écouta Robin avec beaucoup d'attention, les bras éternellement croisés sur son torse. A la fin de son explication, il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et, sans rien dire, partit précipitamment dans la direction où Itsune avait emmené Luffy. Avant de disparaître à l'horizon, il eut le temps d'entendre Sanji lui crier :

- Fais en sorte que Luffy touche sa main gauche ! Sinon, il sera éternellement amoureux d'Itsune !

Il comprit parfaitement les paroles du blond et courut encore plus vite. Les sourcils froncés, le regard sombre, il était terrifiant. Jamais il ne pourrait pardonner Itsune de toucher à un cheveux de Luffy. Jamais.

De leur côté, les autres retournèrent au navire. Ils avaient bien vu que Zoro ne voulait pas de leur aide et bien compris qu'il s'occuperait d'Itsune seul. Après tout, c'était Luffy que cet homme avait enlevé. Et Zoro aimait Luffy plus que tout au monde.

Nami fut emmenée à l'infirmerie et le petit médecin résuma son état de santé à Sanji. Celui-ci semblait désemparé. Tout le monde avait compris qu'il avait vécu quelque chose de traumatisant et qu'il était au bord de la déprime, mais personne ne voulait le brusquer en lui parlant des derniers événements. Chopper voulut soigner sa brûlure à la lèvre mais le blond refusa catégoriquement, lui demandant de s'occuper uniquement de Nami.

Alors que le soleil déclinait, le cuisinier restait au chevet de sa belle, ses mains tenant la sienne, délicatement, de peur de briser ce corps déjà fragile. Il restait là à observer le visage de la rousse en répétant inlassablement les mêmes paroles.

- Pardonne moi...

* * *

><p>Reviews pleaase. ^^<p>

**Zoro**: Je vais me le faire cet enfoiré d'Itsune, comment a-t-il oser faire ça à Luffy?

**Alison**: Il faut essayer de le comprendre Zoro ! Luffy est trop mignon avec sa petite bouille ! Qui peut lui résister ? Même moi, chaque fois que je le vois, je me retiens de le violer sauvagement...

**Zoro**: Quoi?

**Alison**: MAIS ! Je ne le fais pas ! Parce que je suis bien trop fan de votre petit couple ! Luffy est mignon, mais Zoro avec Luffy c'est carrément tripant !

**Zoro**: Je vois... Alors pourquoi tu as laissé Itsune faire ça ?

**Alison**: Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je t'avais bien dit que je te ferais souffrir dans les chapitres à venir. Et bah la torture à commencée...

**Zoro**: Pff... Si c'est comme ça je quitte ta fic.

**Alison**: Et tu laisses Luffy seul ?

**Luffy**: Non, Zoro ! À l'aide !

**Zoro**: Luffy ! J'arrive bébé !

**Alison**, un soudain jet de sang partant du nez: B-b-b-Bébé? MAIS ZORO DEVIENT GUIMAUVE ! AAAH ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? *prend un flingue et se le pointe sur la tête* Je ne mérite pas de vivre ! J'ai rendu Zoro guimauve ! Adieu !

**Luffy**: Alison ! Non !

**Zoro**: La perverse fait pas ça !

_PAN !_

**Alison**: Et merde, je suis immortelle c'est vrai...

**Luffy & Zoro**: Ça va pas de nous faire peur comme ça ?

**Alison**: Gomen ! Mais Zoro, tu voulais pas que je meurs ? C'est troooop gentil ! *se jette sur Zoro*

**Zoro**, évite Alison: Nan, laisse tomber, crève.


	10. Je te sauverai

Me revoilà avec le tout dernier chapitre de Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes. Alors je tiens à dire que puisque c'est ma toute première fanfiction, déjà je suis émue x) et ensuite, elle est donc d'une qualité... moindre.

DONC un jour, peut-être, il se pourrait que je la réécrive. J'en suis même sûre. Mais pas maintenant. Là, j'ai la flemme.

_Réponse reviews: Amie de la panthère rose: et mais c'est pas comme si Sanji n'avait jamais donné une claque à Luffy. Ok, il se bat avec ses jambes, mais pour un petit truc vite fait... Oh et puis zut._

**Disclaimer: **Si j'était un homme. Japonais. Et qu'en plus je m'appelais Eiichiro Oda. Alors oui, One Piece serait à moi. Mais non... *Miki et Itsune brandissent des pancartes: ET NOUS ?* ah oui, ces deux là sont à moi.

**Rating: **T, sans hésiter.

**Note: **C'est finiiiiiiii !

* * *

><p><span>JE TE SAUVERAI<span>

Il fallait le retrouver. Et vite.

Zoro courait sans savoir où il allait. _A droite_. Il passait devant des centaines de maisons, d'immeubles, d'hôtels, de bars. _A gauche_. Toujours aucune trace de Luffy. _Encore à gauche_. Il était parti à sa recherche sans même savoir qui l'avait enlevé. _Et à droite_.

Miraculeusement, le bretteur atterrit devant le bar de Miki. Le papillon vert l'interpella immédiatement. Zoro se rua à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une agitation superflue. Mais dès qu'il fut entré, il se dirigea vers la porte du fond. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, un pressentiment sans doute. Zoro ouvrit violemment la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le vide. Ou plutôt un vide féminin. Un vide nommé Miki.

Le sabreur observa un moment la jeune fille et, sans bouger de l'entrée, il lui demanda d'une voix grave :

- Où est Luffy ?

Miki se contentait d'observer le mur. Zoro s'irrita de ce manque de réponse et marcha à grands pas dans sa direction.

- Où est il ?

La jeune brune se retourna à peine vers le bretteur qui rageait. Ce fut un mouvement imperceptible de la tête, mais un mouvement tout de même. Ses yeux étaient tournés vers Zoro, et pourtant, elle ne le voyait pas.

- Ah !

La jeune femme montra brièvement la porte du doigt et éclata de rire. Zoro la secoua et se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer d'elle. Il jura et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Et il repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Un fois dehors, Zoro prit une autre direction au hasard. Il chercha encore. Et n'eut pas à le faire longtemps.

Un peu plus loin dans un coin perdu de la ville, il trouva, mais pas ce qu'il cherchait. C'était Brook, gisant sur le sol, sa canne à quelques mètres de là. Zoro l'aida à se relever et l'emmena sur le banc le plus proche, avec son épée.

- Brook ! Tu es vivant ?

- N... non, je... Zoro-kun ?

- Tu sais où est Luffy ?

Le squelette hocha le crâne puis montra une petite maison du doigt.

- Ici.

Zoro se releva et s'apprêta à s'y rendre quand Brook le retint par le bras.

- Fais attention. Ce gars sait se battre.

Le bretteur grogna et le squelette lâcha prise. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de forces.

L'épéiste aux cheveux verts se précipita dans la maison. D'un coup de sabre, il déchiqueta la porte comme on pourrait le faire avec une feuille de papier. Zoro entra et cria :

- Luffy !

Mais tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était un grincement régulier provenant de l'étage.

Le bretteur dévala une à une chaque marche de l'escalier qui menait au palier supérieur. Il fonça vers la porte d'où provenait le bruit et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Et ce qu'il y vit fut la vision la plus horrible qu'il ait pu avoir. Il faillit même lâcher ses trois sabres.

Zoro avait déjà eut mal dans sa vie. Blessé très gravement à plusieurs reprises, il lui restaient beaucoup de cicatrices de ces précédents combats. Mais cette blessure là ne laisserait aucune trace. Visible tout du moins. Cette image resterait gravée à jamais dans son esprit : Luffy avec un autre homme. Et cet homme n'était autre qu'Itsune.

Le bretteur s'immobilisa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, les yeux rivés sur le lit grinçant. Cette expression sur le visage de Luffy, ses cheveux bruns collés à son front, des perles de sueurs ruisselant sur son corps nu, Zoro pensait qu'il serait toujours le seul à la connaître. Le seul qui toucherait à loisir la peau de Luffy.

- C'est qui lui ?

La petite voix saccadée de Luffy venait s'ajouter aux longs soupirs d'Itsune. Zoro cru que son cœur se brisa à cet instant.

- C'est rien mon amour.

Et le jeune brun frissonna dans une vague de plaisir. Sans rien bouger d'autre que ses yeux, Zoro reporta son attention sur Itsune. Il était tellement sonné que ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il remarqua sa ressemblance frappante avec l'homme aux yeux verts. Mais il était bien trop concentré sur sa haine pour faire attention à une futilité pareille. Et c'est seulement lorsque Luffy hurla de bonheur, suivi de près par Itsune, que le bretteur serra ses poings et sa mâchoire sur ses trois sabres. Si fort, qu'il aurait pu se briser les dents. Il avait envie de déchiqueter Itsune. Mais pas tout de suite. Luffy était trop près.

Itsune embrassa le brun lentement, sans se décoller d'un pouce, pendant que Zoro bouillonnait de rage. Une âme noire se dégageait de lui. Comme une aura terrifiante qui ne demandait qu'à tuer. Mais il fallait attendre ou, dans un excès de colère, il pourrait blesser Luffy. Il voudrait découper Itsune, ou plutôt, lui arracher les membres un par un. Et encore, ce ne serait même pas encore suffisant pour satisfaire la soif de sang qu'éprouvait Zoro.

L'homme au yeux vert caressa la joue de Luffy, ce qui fit trembler le bretteur. Quand allait-il enfin lâcher son capitaine ?

Puis, Itsune s'éloigna du brun en le couvrant d'une couverture. Luffy paraissait frêle, les yeux éteints. Zoro détestait le voir dans cet état. Le brun regardait son second, l'air de ne pas le reconnaître. Le bretteur déglutit lentement : ce n'était pas _son _Luffy qui était là. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pas lui. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Ce n'était pas l'homme pour qui il mourrai sans hésiter. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré lui avait fait ?

Mais bientôt, Zoro ne pu plus dévisager son capitaine puisqu'Itsune se plaça devant lui. L'homme l'observa un instant puis haussa un sourcil :

- Tiens, après un squelette vivant, j'ai droit à un sosie raté.

Zoro eut un sourire à faire froid dans le dos en répliquant :

- Et tu peux m'expliquer cette ressemblance ?

- Aucune idée. Mais si ça se trouve, je suis ton jumeau caché.

A peine une seconde plus tard, Zoro se jetait sur lui. Mais Itsune était déjà loin. _Bon sang, cet homme était rapide. _Le bretteur fonça droit sur lui en hurlant :

- Si j'avais un frère comme toi, ce serait un véritable déshonneur !

Et Zoro enchaîna les coups. Itsune les évitait avec agilité, un sourire immuable pendant sur un coin de ses lèvres. Ce qui agaçait encore plus le sabreur. Cette mascarade ne dura pas plus d'une minute, quand Itsune sentit soudainement le sabre transpercer la chair de son épaule.

- Tu l'avais pas vu venir celui-là !

Pendant un instant, son sourire s'estompa. Puis il réapparut de plus belle. L'épéiste ne comprit pas la réaction d'Itsune et enfonça encore plus le katana dans son épaule. Et c'est à ce moment que Luffy apparut.

Le jeune brun se plaça devant Itsune, serrant la lame dans sa main. Le sabre était bien aiguisé, et on pouvait voir du sang couler le long du bras de Luffy.

- Ah !

Malgré l'assurance qu'il laissait paraître, Itsune ne put retenir un gémissement : le katana avait traversé son épaule. Luffy serra encore plus la lame.

- Laisse-le.

Zoro ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il fixait Luffy, en essayant de le convaincre avec le regard. Le convaincre de se reprendre. Mais il n'eut aucun effet. Le brun lui balança un coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui le fit reculer et, par la même occasion, il retira le sabre de l'épaule d'Itsune. Zoro eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, que Luffy fonça sur lui en le ruant de coups. Le bretteur les paraît du dos de ses sabres.

- Luffy !

Mais le brun n'eut aucune réaction. Le bretteur serra les dents. C'était impossible que Luffy l'oublie. Puis, il eut une idée. Zoro se redressa soudainement et attrapa rapidement le bras de Luffy en l'attirant à lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux. Mais il se reprit vite et Zoro reçut un coup de pied de plein fouet. Bretteur gémit de douleur : Luffy ne se retenait pas. Le garçon recommença à frapper son second de toutes ses forces. Zoro n'esquiva pas. Il fallait recommencer.

L'épéiste tomba sur le sol, entraînant Luffy dans sa chute. Il lui saisit la taille d'un bras et l'embrassa encore une fois. Le capitaine se débattit mais Zoro roula pour l'écraser de son poids. Il frôla la joue de Luffy et le força à entrouvrir les lèvres. Le brun résista encore un peu et finit par céder. Le bretteur mit toute son âme dans ce baiser, et essaya de tout donner à Luffy. Si cette fois ça ne marchait pas, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Sans reprendre son souffle, il l'embrassa un long moment. Puis il détacha ses lèvres des siennes. Zoro découvrit un Luffy en larmes.

- Zoro...

Et le brun s'évanouit. Le bretteur se leva, le jeune homme dans les bras. Face à lui, Itsune s'était levé, tenant son épaule meurtrie, des flammes dans les yeux.

- Le brun est à moi.

Zoro déposa délicatement Luffy sur le lit et posa un doux baiser sur son front. Comment cet homme osait prétendre aimer Luffy alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom ? Puis, il défit le bandeau noir attaché à son bras. Il le noua derrière sa tête, un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres :

- Tu peux toujours rêver...

**XxX**

Sur le Thousand Sunny, l'ambiance n'était pas joyeuse. Depuis plusieurs heures, Sanji était au chevet de Nami. Il tenait délicatement sa main dans les siennes. Chopper entra dans la cabine de Nami, en silence. Le blond ne se retourna pas pour autant. Le petit renne s'avança vers le lit et observa un instant la jeune rousse. Il changea rapidement ses bandages en prenant soin de ne pas trop la brutaliser. Sanji ne décollait pas ses yeux du visage de la jeune femme. Quand se réveillerait-elle ?

Les pensées du cuisinier furent interrompues quand il entendit un bruit étrange. Le ventre de Chopper qui grondait. Le petit renne rougit et regarda de tous les côtés pour éviter le regard de Sanji.

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas mangé ?

Chopper haussa les épaules en lançant :

- C'est... C'est rien.

Sanji se leva alors lentement. Il caressa le visage pâle de Nami. Son état restait stable mais elle refusait de sortir de ce sommeil comateux. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Si je ne suis même plus capable de nourrir mes compagnons, je ne vaux plus rien.

Le docteur le suivi du regard. Sanji croisa Robin qui s'apprêtait à entrer. Il inclina légèrement la tête et continua son chemin vers la cuisine.

L'archéologue venait souvent voir Nami. Elle semblait inquiète, mais son calme naturel reprenait toujours le dessus. Elle s'assit près de la rousse et demanda au médecin :

- Comment va-t-elle ?

Chopper soupira en observant la poitrine de Nami se lever de façon régulière.

- J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. Maintenant tout dépend d'elle, de sa volonté.

La brune acquiesça doucement avec un petit regard triste.

Sanji était en train de cuisiner. Mais pas seulement, il réfléchissait beaucoup. Nami était dans le coma, Luffy avait été enlevé, l'équipage avait subi de grands dégâts. Le capitaine avait même essayé de tuer Usopp. Et tout ça, par sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été là, Miki n'aurait jamais pris possession de Nami. S'il n'avait pas été là, l'équipage serait repartit de l'île sans problèmes, et leur navigatrice aurait été en pleine forme. S'il n'avait pas été là, tout irait bien. Mais il était là.

- Ouch !

Sanji lâcha son couteau et observa son doigt. Du sang.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le repas était servi. Tous s'attablèrent en silence. Sauf Sanji. Il avait posé les assiettes, le sourire aux lèvres et s'était éclipsé. Le cuisinier était monté dans la salle d'entraînement, l'endroit le plus haut du navire. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et sa dernière pensée se tourna vers chacun de ses camarades :

- Tout ira mieux.

Et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il se jeta dans le vide. Son corps atteint le sol en créant un énorme choc sur le bateau. Les autres le ressentirent et se ruèrent à l'extérieur. Il y eut un moment de silence lorsqu'ils découvrirent le corps inerte de leur ami entouré d'une tâche de sang grandissante. Chopper accourut vers lui et prit rapidement son pouls.

Son cœur battait encore.

Mais il avait fait une hémorragie et il fallait s'occuper de lui sur-le-champ.

Un fois le choc passé, tous suivirent les ordres du petit renne. Il commença ensuite à l'opérer dans la petite salle de l'infirmerie, Robin l'assistant. Quelques heures plus tard, le docteur et l'archéologue sortirent de la salle sous le regard inquiet de leurs camarades. Chopper, épuisé, ne dit pas un mot, ce fut Robin qui parla :

- Notre cuisinier est dans le coma.

Tous se figèrent et regardèrent en direction du renne qui acquiesça.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

Usopp n'avait pu se retenir. Mais les autres pensaient tous la même chose. Ils savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas un accident. Mais ce qui importait avant tout était l'état de santé de leur ami.

**XxX**

Itsune sortit un sabre. Zoro haussa un sourcil : alors cet homme savait manier une épée ? Il allait vérifier ça. L'homme se rua vers lui en envoyant son sabre un peu partout. Le second du capitaine esquiva tout très facilement, se baissa, puis se redressa brusquement en coinçant Itsune contre un mur, sabre sous le menton. Sous son bandeau, on devinait un regard féroce.

- Amateur.

Zoro voulu le transpercer mais Itsune se déplaça très rapidement en faisant tomber l'épéiste à terre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'Itsune pointa à son tour un sabre vers lui.

- Tu disais ?

Zoro attrapa le sabre d'une main et tenta de le dévier. Mais cet homme était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Ce n'était pas pour si peu qu'il se laisserait faire. Cette lutte dura seulement quelques secondes et prit fin lorsque Luffy rampa jusque Zoro. Le brun se débattait intérieurement. Il saisit le t-shirt du bretteur et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Luffy !

Zoro tenta de l'éloigner, de peur qu'il se blesse mais il ne réussit à rien. Luffy approcha ses doigts du visage du sabreur et le frôla. Il tremblait. Zoro rageait de rester impuissant face à ça. Il voulait prendre Luffy dans ses bras et le rassurer. Dans cette position il ne restait plus qu'à...

Sourire.

Ce fut l'une des rares fois où Luffy vit Zoro sourire. Le brun se leva subitement, chancelant un peu, et saisit le pommeau du sabre d'Itsune. Ce dernier eut une réaction à laquelle Zoro ne s'attendait absolument pas. Il embrassa Luffy.

- Dis-moi, tu pourrais vraiment te passer de mes lèvres ?

Zoro rugit presque lorsque Luffy manqua de s'écrouler de nouveau. L'épéiste esquissa un mouvement pour le rattraper mas Itsune fut plus rapide. Il gémit un peu à cause de son épaule mais se reprit et écrasa le bras de Zoro de son pied avant de sortir de la salle en flèche.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi.

Le visage du bretteur n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'une grimace. Il jura intérieurement en se relevant. Il ne sentait même pas de douleur au niveau du bras, alors qu'Itsune l'avait piétiné de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des douleurs aussi futiles.

A peine levé, il se précipita à l'extérieur et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Brook qui tenait fermement les chevilles d'Itsune pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. L'homme balança un coup de pied au squelette mais n'eut pas pour autant le temps d'éviter le coup de poing de Zoro. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'utiliser ses sabres. Le bretteur en profita pou attraper Luffy et le confier à Brook. Puis, il se tourna de nouveau vers Itsune qui se tenait fermement la tête et le fit basculer à terre, bloquant sa main droite du plat de sa chaussure et lui pointant un sabre sous le menton. Si bien qu'Itsune sentait sa pointe lui percer la peau.

- Te tuer ne suffira pas à réparer les dégâts que tu as causés. Mais tu ne toucheras plus jamais personne.

Sur ce, Zoro trancha sa main droite. Un coupure nette. Itsune ouvrit de grand yeux en hurlant et ne tarda pas à s'évanouir.

Le bretteur fit signe à Brook d'emmener Luffy près de lui. Il prit la main gauche d'Itsune et toucha le jeune brun. Un spasme le traversa de part en part. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Zoro ?

Le sabreur cru que son cœur allait exploser. Il prit Luffy dans ses bras et se réfugia dans son cou.

Le brun avait l'air épuisé. Mais il rassembla ses dernières forces pour se pencher sur les lèvres de son amant. Zoro l'étreignit encore plus, mais en essayant d'être le plus doux possible.

Brook, qui essayait de regarder ailleurs, s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention.

- Il faudrait retourner au Sunny.

Zoro et Luffy acquiescèrent, et le bretteur aida Luffy à marcher. C'est sans un regard en arrière qu'ils retournèrent au bateau.

**XxX**

_**Une semaine plus tard...**_

Le Thousand Sunny naviguait de nouveau librement sur les flots. Luffy avait récupéré doucement et se baladait de nouveau tranquillement sur le navire. Zoro le suivait partout. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir veillé sur lui correctement. Mais le sourire de son capitaine l'obligeait à accepter de laisser tout ces problèmes derrière lui.

Cela faisait une journée que Nami était sortie du coma. Il y eut des cris de joie partout sur le bateau, mais Chopper avait formellement interdit à la navigatrice de quitter son lit. Elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie, mis à part une partie de son visage qui a été brûlée, pour laquelle le petit médecin n'avait rien pu faire.

Le seul pour qui l'équipage avait encore du soucis à se faire était Sanji. On avait jugé bon de ne pas dire à Luffy ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. On lui a juste raconté qu'il avait eu un accident. Le capitaine avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça.

C'est alors qu'aux alentours de midi, un blond déchaîné sortit de l'infirmerie en courant, suivi de près par un petit renne au nez bleu.

- Sanji ! Reviens ici !

Mais le blond agrandissait la distance entre eux. Il se rua vers la cabine de Nami et entra à l'intérieur.

Luffy arrêta Chopper et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait :

- Il vient de se réveiller ! Je lui ai dit de ne pas bouger mais il voulait absolument voir Nami. Il faut que je le ramène sinon il risque de...

- Laisse-le. Il survivra.

Chopper se tut et observa un instant Luffy. Puis il partit sans demander son reste en grognant un peu.

Robin quant à elle, se dirigeait vers la cabine de Nami, une rose à la main. Elle fut surprise de voir Sanji, embrassant la rousse, à travers le hublot. La brune sourit et revint sur ses pas. Elle se rendit à l'avant du navire et jeta la rose à la mer. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et murmura :

- Et bien, je suis condamnée à cacher mes sentiments pour notre belle navigatrice.

Et elle retourna dans sa cabine.

* * *

><p>Jetez moi des pierres et dîtes moi que cet fiction est nuuulle.<p>

OU

Vous pouvez aussi me laisser de gentilles reviews me disant d'aller voir ailleurs.

Bref. C'est fini.

**Nami: **On en aura vécu des choses... Et puis... Robin ? Tu...

**Robin: **C'est exacte. Et ce depuis le début.

**Sanji: **Je suis tellement désolé Robin-chan! Mais Nami-swan est à moi... Enfin, je t'aime quand même Robin !

**Brook: **Et bien sûr, on applaudit le squelette sans qui rien aurait été possible.

**Usopp & Chopper: **Brook, tu es un héros !

**Zoro, affolé: **Où est passé Luffy ?

**Luffy: **Je suis là ! *saute dans ses bras*

**Franky: **Ah... Les jeunes !

**Miki & Itsune: ... (ils ne disent rien puisqu'ils sont choqués à vie)**

**Alison: ***pleure* SNIIIIIIF. JE VOUS AIME TELLEMENT ! *renifle*

**Tous:** MAIS NOUS AUSSI ON T'AIME.

**Alison: **OUIIN !


End file.
